Escape
by Endless-Imaginings
Summary: Harry wanted an escape. America provided that escape. The story of when Harry Potter and three friends turned up at McKinley High School. Slash. HP/KH
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the fanfiction universe. This is my variation on a Glee/Harry Potter crossover as I love both fandoms A LOT. I've not actually written Glee fic or a Crossover before, so please review. I like reviews, they taste nice.

Anyway, this will be a Harry/Kurt, but if you have any ideas for Ron, Dean or Hermione pairings please review as I would love to hear your ideas.

Warnings: It will be slash, so don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee, although I would rather like to...

* * *

><p>Escape.<p>

That was what Harry needed. He needed to run away. It sounded cowardly, but he figured he deserved an escape. The pressure had been constantly on his shoulders since he was introduced to the magical world. Of course, he wouldn't change being a wizard for the world, just maybe not Harry Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding World, that was far too much pressure.

That was why, when he told his best friends he needed to run, no one was really surprised.

"I can't stay." Harry said simply one day as he, Ron, Hermione and Dean were sitting in the living room of Grimmauld Place (it had been made inhabitable after the war had ended).

"I know." Dean responded. Dean had joined the group after the war had ended, although he had been good friends with Ron for along time. They had shared similar experiences, and he needed the same escape.

"Where are we going to go?" Ron asked, easily accepting that they were going to run away.

"Wait, WE?" Harry looked surprised. "I can't ask you all to run with me, not that you wouldn't be welcome, just it's a big ask."

"There's nothing tying us here," Hermione had shrugged. "Mine and Dean's families aren't here and Ron's aren't that close anymore." That was true, after Harry had refused to get back together with Ginny, in fact he had claimed he must have been blind to ever date her in the first place, the Weasley's had started ignoring him. Ron, being his best friend got dragged into that, and before long the only brother Ron ever saw was George.

"America," Dean grinned, "I've always wanted to go to the US of A."

"America sounds good, actually," Hermione agreed. "We could live in the muggle world, completely escape any recognition and just be ourselves, no strings attached."

"Muggle world?" Ron sounded scared.

"We'd give you a crash course, Ron before we went of course, and we'd have to catch up on some of the work Hogwarts didn't teach us," Hermione said, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Ron and Hermione had decided they didn't want to date after the war, that it was better if they just stayed friends, and, after a few weeks of tension, they were back to the comfortable companionship they had shared before.

"So, we're going to go to America," Dean grinned, his eyes lighting up. He started bouncing up and down on the sofa like an excitable three year old, humming some tune he'd heard earlier.

Of course, most teenagers, if they said they were moving to America, would never do it. But, these four had everything they needed. They had enough money, it was no secret Harry had enough money to sustain more than twenty people on a Malfoy-style life at least until they died. They had an incentive, they needed to escape from the craziness that was the Wizarding World. Then there was the adventure, the drive that made you do things a little bit crazy, something you'd never normally do. And, of course, there was the fact that Hermione was extremely stubborn, and once she'd said she was doing something, she was doing it.

* * *

><p>So, within three weeks they were ready to go. They exchanged galleons for US Dollars, booked their flights and found a small house to live in. Hermione had a distant relative living in Lima, Ohio who could keep and eye on them, and there was a local High School, McKinley they could attend.<p>

The four wizards stepped off the plane. Hermione and Dean shared massive grins of glee, Harry portrayed a more subdued happiness, Ron looked petrified. He was shaking like a leaf and was a slight shade of green.

"What was that, and how is it safe?" Ron asked, pulling his case towards a taxi.

"That, Ron was a plane, it's how muggles travel all the time. Yes, it's perfectly safe or else they wouldn't be in use, would they?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy who would happily fly through the air on a broomstick, but apparently a place was too much for him.

"Lets just get in the car, I'm sure Ron will consider that far safer," Harry smirked.

"Yes, cars. I like cars, they're safe, I've traveled in a car before," Ron muttered to himself.

The four stepped into a taxi and, after telling the driver their new address, sat back to relax for the duration of the journey. They mainly sat in silence; each deep in thought about their ideas of what life in America was going to be like.

Eventually, they arrived at their new house. It wasn't excessively large, but was a decent sized four-bedroom on a quiet street. Harry unlocked the front door and walked through to the living room. 'Wow,' he thought, 'I actually own a house. Well, a house that I've bought myself. I never thought I'd get this far when I was younger and living under some stairs.' He sat on the sofa and thought for a while, reminiscing on his childhood until Dean called him upstairs to fight for the bedrooms.

"Yes," Harry said climbing up the stairs, wondering how badly Dean and Ron had managed to destroy everything already. Luckily, however, everything seemed to be in order.

"Well, we need to sort out who gets what room. I guess you can have the master room as it's technically your house," Dean said, thinking for a moment, "And Hermione can have the attic conversion thing that's upstairs as she probably wants to be as far away from the rest of us as she wants."

"Ah, so she can bring her boyfriends home," Harry snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes, it was a standing joke that she had only had two short relationships and the boys loved to tease her about it at every opportunity.

"But, you see that leaves Ron and me to fight out for these two rooms," Dean nodded to the two rooms behind him.

Harry pulled a face at his friend and went to look at the two rooms. "Dean, the two rooms are exactly the same…" Harry said, confused as to why his friends would need to fight over two rooms which were the same.

"That's the point, the rooms are the same, so how are we meant to decide who gets which one?" Ron said, coming down the stairs.

"Let's flip a coin for it then," Harry marveled at how immature his friends could sometimes be. "Dean you're heads, Ron tails. The winner gets the left room."

The two nodded, and watched eagerly as Harry flipped a coin. "Heads," the black haired boy said. "Happy now?"

"No," Ron pouted, "I wanted the left room…"

"I wanted the right room…" Dean added.

"Well Dean, you take the right room, and Ron take the left room, then," Harry sighed and walked into his own room. One of the walls was painted a pale blue, and the other three were white. There was a double bed up against the blue wall, with a desk opposite it. A wardrobe stood against another wall, with a door leading to an en-suite and a large bookshelf completed the room. Harry felt a smile tug at his lips. This was finally a room he could call his own, and he loved it. It was light and airy, and his best friends were only just down the hall. The only thing left to do was unpack.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like weeks, but was really under a day, Hermione, Ron, Dean and Harry were finally unpacked. They had performed expanding charms on their bags so everything had fitted in easily. It was probably a good job Hermione was so good at the charm as they had a lot of stuff between them.<p>

That was the only word for it, stuff. There was everything, from random Beatles CD's to a large collection of badges to a bar of chocolate that could have been older than them. Once unpacked the house turned into a home, and the four settled down for the evening. Tomorrow they were to start muggle high school, and all were more than a little scared…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm updating this really fast for some reason. It won't normally happen, but as it's the weekend, and I've got a project I should be doing, I decided to not do the homework and write instead...

So, I've decided to pair Dean and Mercedes, but please keep suggesting ideas for other pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

So, here is the next chapter...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe- mmph, mmph…" The rest of Ron sentence was silenced as he shovelled cereal into his mouth.<p>

"Ron, don't talk with food in your mouth, it's foul," Hermione said, sounding like the boys mother.

"Sorry Mother," Ron rolled his eyes, "What I was trying to say was I can't believe today we're actually going to a school that isn't Hogwarts."

"A school that isn't magical at all," Dean added. "Although, the rest of us have been to muggle school before, Ron."

"Yeah, but you were all eleven."

"Don't worry, they will all be enchanted by our amazing English accents, charming personalities and nice abs," Harry deadpanned, "I'm going to get dressed, and the rest of you might want to as well…"

The other three snorted at his description, and climbed up the stairs to their respective rooms to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Harry lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was scared, probably more so than Ron. His only experience of the muggle world was being badly bullied the entire way through Primary School. Surely the same could happen here? At Primary School he'd had no friends, and he was desperate for there to be no repeat. Of course, now he had Ron, Hermione and Dean so really his thoughts were irrational, but everyone thinks irrationally from time to time.<p>

Harry sighed and dragged himself from his bed. He grabbed a white top and a checked shirt, pulling them over his head, leaving the shirt undone. He picked a pair of black skinny jeans from his wardrobe and tied his favourite pair of 'London Calling' converse on. Harry Potter knew how to dress himself, and, in fact, half the time he had to find clothes for Dean and Ron as well.

He grabbed his satchel from his desk and returned downstairs. Only Hermione was ready – the other two were always very slow in the mornings.

"Come on, guys, we're going to be late," Hermione yelled up the stairs. She was always very punctual and hated the boys being late.

"Coming…" came the vague reply.

"We're going to wait in the car, then," Hermione yelled back. Harry followed the bushy haired girl out the door, slightly scared of her when she was shouting. They sat in the car for about five minutes until the other two came bounding outside.

"About time…" Hermione muttered darkly, and the four drove to school chatting about their new house, and how cool it was to be living completely on their own.

As they pulled into the school, silence fell among the four friends. It was stupid to be intimidated by a group of teenagers the same age as them, but it didn't mean they weren't. There was something about the building and the group of mingling adolescents that scared all of them.

As they stepped out of the car, all eyes were on them. Male eyes were drawn to the girl with the long brown hair, slightly wavy that framed her face in a perfect way, and the brown eyes that you could lose yourself in. Female eyes were drawn to the three guys. One with red hair, who was built heavily, wide shoulders and long legs, and brown eyes like liquid chocolate. The next a dark-skinned boy, tall and slightly lanky with surprisingly delicate features and clearly a killer body behind his tight-fitted shirt. The final one slightly shorter than the others, with dark black hair that just fell over his eyes which were startlingly, enchantingly green and a killer body enhanced by his tight fitting shirt and jeans.

Almost the entire population of McKinley watched, wide-eyed as the four new kids walked over to the administration building, muttering to each other, keeping their eyes down.

"Wow," Mercedes breathed under her breath. "That is some fine eye-candy."

"You can say that again," Tina agreed, standing next to her, and looking just as god-smacked.

"When did they arrive? You would have thought guys as hot as them would have made some impression already…" Rachel looked impressed.

"They only arrived in town yesterday," Mike said, "They're transfer students from England."

"How do you know that?"

"There was an announcement in assembly yesterday, if you had been listening instead of discussing Wicked, you would know as well…" Mike said, looking pleased with himself.

"Mike, no one actually listens to those announcements, you do know that right?" Mercedes smirked.

"If you'd been listening you'd have know about the transfers though…" Mike smiled, and walked off, grabbing Tina as he went.

"Oh, and that's where Kurt is," Mike yelled back. "He's going to show the transfers around." Mike pulled a smug face and walked towards the school entrance.

Mercedes and Rachael were left standing there, slightly shocked for over a minute, until they shrugged it off, and followed Tina and Mike inside.

"We should get them to join Glee club," Rachael said as they walked in.

"Trust me, if Kurt is showing them around, he is going to have that more than covered," Mercedes smiled fondly at the thought of her best friend practically hyper-ventilating at the sight of the three very attractive new males.

* * *

><p>However, Kurt didn't almost hyper-ventilate at the sight of the new kids. Sure, he almost did, but Kurt could act as well as sing, and easily kept his composure.<p>

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt grinned, shaking the hands of the new kids. "I've been told it's my job to show the new Sophomores around. I take it you guys are Sophomores, you look older?"

"Yeah, we are," Dean said, smiling, "Technically, we're a year older but we missed a year of schooling in England for various reasons so we look older because we are."

"Ah, well," Kurt shrugged, "Our year is the best, so you made the right choice. You guys caused quite a scene out there, we don't get too many new kids, and those who start tend to cause a stir."

"And to think, we came here to get away from the drama at home, but to be honest, it seems like there might be just as much here," Harry said.

"England, that's very exotic. What does bring you to such a dreary town as Lima?"

"We wanted to move away from England to get away from some erm, situations," Hermione struggled to know how to word what she wanted to say, "I have an Aunt here who can keep an eye on us, and we're mainly living on our own. We're pretty self-sufficient anyway."

"Wow," Kurt exclaimed, "Your life sounds so much more exciting than mine. But, to be honest, there are a lot of Neanderthals at this school, so be warned…"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, you might just get slushied for being seen with me, for example," Kurt sighed.

The four English teenagers knew better than to ask what being slushied was, but it didn't sound good. "Why, you seem like a nice guy?" Dean asked.

"Gay," Kurt said, pointing to himself, "They can't accept that I'm different."

"You get bullied just because you're gay?" Harry asked, looking shocked. "Why?"

"Isn't it the same everywhere?" Kurt shrugged.

"No," Harry said, "Where we're from it doesn't matter if you like girls or guys or both. Hell, it probably wouldn't matter if you liked plant pots, although that would be slightly weird." Kurt giggled. "Anyway, Ron will put the Neanderthals in their place if you want."

"No that'll probably just make it worse," Kurt said, looking pleased that he'd finally found people who didn't care he was gay.

"Ah well, if I see them picking on you, don't try to stop me punching them," Ron grinned.

"Anyway, enough talk, what are your classes, as it's my job as your fabulous tour guide to take you there."

"Literature…"

"World History…"

"Well, I'm in World History, so I can take you two there," he nodded to Ron and Dean, "and Literature is on the way, so you two can be dropped off. After class wait for me outside, and I'll take you to your next block."

They followed Kurt to class, and as soon as he had walked off with Ron and Dean, Hermione whispered to Harry, "You've got yourself an admirer, Harry."

"What…?" Harry looked shocked.

"Kurt, he couldn't keep his eyes off you," she grinned evily, before walking into class, giving Harry no choice but to follow, slightly shocked but not exactly unhappy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for the reviews - much appreciated. This is a little bit of a filler chapter whilst I work out what I want to happen (so many ideas, but I can only chose one).

I really need someone to pair Ron with... or he could just be a loner, but that's kind of sad...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.

* * *

><p>By the end of his first literature class, Harry's head was spinning. Not because the work was difficult, as it wasn't, it was easy compared to what Hermione had been drilling them with, but because of what Hermione had said about Kurt. Had Kurt really been staring at him? He seemed like a nice enough guy, and was really very good looking, but Harry hadn't had a long-term relationship with a guy since fourth year. Sure, there had been quick hook-ups and one awkward kiss with… well Harry didn't want to think about that. But there hadn't been a boyfriend in two years.<p>

Harry tried to push all thoughts to the back of his mind as Kurt came bounding up with Dean and Ron and showed them to their next class.

"At break," Kurt said, "I'm going to introduce you all to my girl Mercedes."

"Your girl, but you said you were gay…?" Ron looked confused.

Kurt laughed, and his eyes light up. "Not my girl like that, my girl as in my best friend."

"Right, I follow you," Ron nodded.

"You English sure can be weird."

Ron snorted, and followed as Kurt showed them to their next class. Ron and Hermione had Spanish, and Kurt, Harry and Dean were in French. Well, Kurt was only taking French to practice his grammar, as he already spoke it fluently.

"Ca va, Harry?" he asked part way through the class after he caught the worried look on the black haired boys face.

"Pas mal, mais je parle francais, et je m'ennuie un peu ."

"Ah, moi aussi!" Kurt smiled.

The two boys spent the rest of the lesson conversing quietly in French. They stood up once the bell went, and with Dean, went to find Hermione and Ron, and pick them up from Spanish.

They approached the Spanish room, only to find it empty, with just Hermione and Ron talking to a curly-haired male teacher. "Oh, they're talking to Mr. Schue," Kurt said off-handly as they waited.

"I take it he teaches Spanish…" Dean said.

"Oh right, yeah. He also teaches Glee if you are interested in that," Kurt's eyes light up at the mention of Glee.

"Erm, what's Glee…?" Harry asked, feeling kind of stupid.

"You don't know what Glee is?" Kurt asked, clearly in shock. Harry just shook his head. "It's the best thing at this school. We sing, we dance, we perform. You guys are welcome if you want to join, there's a meeting after school in the choir room."

"Harry sings well, really well," Dean grinned, encouraging his friend.

"You do?" Kurt looked pleased, and Harry wondered if what Hermione had said might be correct.

"I, I sing a little bit. It's not like I'm the best singer or anything," Harry blushed, not liking the attention being on him.

"Liar," Dean pretended to cough. "He's a really good singer, Kurt, grad him along if you have to."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What about you, Dean? Do you sing?"

Dean shrugged, "Not really, only in the shower, I do, however, dance."

"I'll introduce you to Mike, he's our dancer, and man is that guy good. He also has some seriously nice abs… but that's besides the point."

At that moment, Hermione and Ron walked out of the class, followed by Mr. Schue. "I hope you're looking after our new students well, Kurt."

"Of course," Kurt smiled.

"He's trying to make us join your Glee club," Harry smiled.

"Well, you should join. In fact I'd mentioned something similar to Hermione and Ron here."

Mr Schue walked away and Ron and Hermione exchanged similar looks before breaking down into hysterical laughter.

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"Him, he's hilarious. Not quite sure he meant to be hilarious, but he was."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He went on for about five minutes about expressing your artist talents, and even after we'd finally agreed to join, he kept yabbering on. We basically had to shout that we were going to join his Glee club to make him shut up."

"Are you going to join Glee, then?" Kurt grinned. "Despite everything Mr Schue says, it really is very awesome."

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione shrugged. "I mean, Ron and I can both sing quite well, and can dance a bit. Dean is an amazing dancer, and Harry's voice is incredible."

"I take it you're in the Glee Club, Kurt?" Ron asked, frowning.

Kurt nodded, before turning as he heard Mercedes call out. "Kurt," she cried, walking towards the male. Kurt grinned, and walked towards Mercedes, embracing her in a massive hug.

"That's some fine eye-candy," she muttered in his ear, quiet enough that the new kids couldn't hear.

"Hmm, especially Harry," he muttered back.

"Go for it," she squeezed his shoulder, before turning to face the four new British students. "I'm Mercedes," she said, flashing one of her signature grins. "Kurt's best friend, and diva."

"This is Hermione," Kurt gestured to the wavy haired girl, "Dean," the tall boy waved back, smiling, "Ron," the ginger boy nodded, "and Harry." Harry nodded and smiled at the self-proclaimed 'diva'.

"Come on, Mercedes, the suns shining, lets go outside!" everyone turned to see an Asian girl walking down the halls.

"Tina," Kurt smiled.

"These must be the new kids," the Asian girl smiled and introduced herself. "Tina Cohen-Chang, and this is my boyfriend, Mike Chang. No, we're not related…"

"Mike, the dancer, eh?" Dean smiled at the Asian boy. Mike raised his head, used to being ignored by most people.

"Yeah, you dance?"

"Pretty well…" Dean improvised a few moves, grinning like a mad-man, or maybe just grinning like a Dean, at times there was little difference.

"I like you," Mike grinned, and the two walked off somewhere to talk dancing.

"Well that got rid of them…" Mercedes snorted. "Why don't we go sit outside and introduce ourselves better, it's actually a pretty nice day out there."

"Alright," everyone else nodded, and followed Mercedes outside. Up on the school field, there were some trees, and they sat under one, in the shade, Ron and Hermione leaning up against the trunk.

"How are we going to do this?" Tina asked. "I'm not good with just talking."

"Ask us questions until we get really embarrassed and then we ask you a load back."

"Yeah, me, Harry and Dean used to do it in the dorms at school," Ron smiled, looking back on memories for a minute.

"Alright… Hersheys or Caburys?"

"Caburys," all three said in unison.

"Skinnys or Straight Legged?"

"You mean jeans, right?" Ron looked confused, everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Skinnys," Hermione and Harry said.

"Straight-legged," Ron said at the same time, "Oh, now I feel like the odd one…"

The game continued for a while, with weirder and weirder questions, "Pineapples or cherries," and other such weirdness, and the game wasn't awkward at all until Tina said, "Boys or girls?"

Kurt swallowed hard on hearing the words, and his eyes widened.

"Boys," Hermione shrugged.

"Girls," Ron pulled a similar gesture.

Harry bit his lip a minute before muttering, "Boys, I think…" The American teen pulled questioning glances until Ron gave them an evil glare, scaring them from asking, that boy could do some damage if they annoyed him…

Kurt smiled, trying to contain his feeling of joy. Harry liked boys, or at least he thought he did. That was better than anyone he had met before, everyone else had been dead straight. Harry could be bi, but did that really matter?

Kurt lay down on the grass, staring up at the sky, lost in his own thoughts, drifting away to his own world, where everything was simple and had yes or no answers. Yes or no answers… everyone's dream, no one's reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I finally finished the next chapter! Anyway, please point out any grammar mistakes or anything as I'm so tired (I almost posted an essay on Macbeth instead of this chapter). Also, I'm English so if anyone American wants to correct my portrayal of an American teenager, please do!

So, I've decided to change the pairings around. I think it's going to be Ron/Mercedes and Dean/ you can guess once you've finished reading this...

Also, I'm sorry for the amount of songs in this chapter, but it seemed necessery to put them all in. They're really awesome songs, so if you want to look them up if you don't know them, please do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. Nor do I own any of the songs in this chapter: Elvis Ain't Dead - Scouting For Girls, Red - Daniel Merriweather, There's A Place For Us - Carrie Underwood, Jar Of Heart - Christina Perri (Sam Tsui Version) or Thanks For The Memories - Fall Out Boy.

* * *

><p>'Crap,' was the only thought running through Harry's head. 'Crap, crap, crap.' He couldn't quite believe he'd just sort of come out to some people he'd only just met. True, one of them was gay, and the others didn't seem to mind, but that wasn't the point. Before long he'd be telling them about his childhood abuse or the fact he was a wizard or something equally personal. Luckily, at that moment the bell rang, and no one could ask him any questions.<p>

Harry kept his head down, not looking anyone in the eyes as Kurt showed him where his Social Geography class was, Harry muttered his thanks, and walked into the room, where Dean was already sitting with the Asian dancer, Mike or something. Harry slid in silently next to Dean, keeping his head down, and taking notes on refugees.

'What's wrong?' Dean slid a note across to Harry part the way through the class. There was something about this teacher which reminded them of Mcgonagall, and told them taking in this class wouldn't be the brightest idea.

'I sorta just came out to everyone…' Harry wrote, hand trembling slightly.

'Why's that a bad thing?' Dean wrote back, looking at his friend, as though trying to work out what was going on inside his head.

'Just that's personal, and, I don't know, I don't want to start telling people I barely know about my most personal secrets. And what if they don't want to be my friends if I'm gay.' Harry nervously bit his lip.

'Come on, that's crap. They're still friends with Kurt, and he's gay-er than you are. Plus, you won't tell anyone stuff you don't want them to know, you're the best secret keeper I know. DON'T LOOK SO DAMN UPSET HARRY JAMES POTTER!' Dean wrote the last bit in capital letters, as though shouting at his friend.

Harry smiled slightly, and simply scrawled, 'Thanks, Dean.' Before going back to concentrate on his work.

By the time the social geography class was over, Harry was feeling much better about himself, well he wasn't feeling like a complete idiot anymore, which was definitely a start. As he walked out the class, he walked straight into a boy well over six foot tall.

"Oh, sorry," Harry stammered to the boy, who was smiling.

"No problem, you must be Harry," he said, putting his hand out to shake.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, slightly confused as to how he knew his name.

"I'm Finn, Kurt told me about you, he's my step-brother."

"Nice to meet you, Finn," the taller boy nodded, and walked off in the direction he'd just come from, before turning round, pointing awkwardly and muttering to himself.

Dean walked up behind him, and together they found Kurt, and then Hermione and Ron. The next two periods were spent in science classes, before the bell rang for lunch. By then, Ron's stomach was growling – he was used to being able to sneak down to the kitchens whenever he was hungry, or snacking in History of Magic.

"Man, am I hungry…" Ron said, scowling, "Does this school plan to have us starve by not letting us sneak off to kitchens between classes."

"You guys went to the kitchens at your old school?" Kurt looked amazed.

"Well, as it was a boarding school, the kitchens were bigger, and Harry was good friends with one of the staff members, she'd always sneak us cake or something," Hermione grinned at the thought of Dobby.

"Well, you're probably not going to be impressed by the culinary excellence offered here," Kurt said, smirking slightly. "It's limited to grease, grease, and more grease, bathed in a layer of grease. Which is why I bring my own packed lunch."

"Mmm… grease, my favourite," Dean deadpanned.

"Haha, so you're a bit of a health food fanatic, Kurt?" Hermione asked, looking inside his lunch box. It contained a chicken salad, some hummus and a packet of oat cakes.

"Not really," Kurt shrugged, "Just I like to eat well, and stay in shape." Everyone else just shrugged, and grabbed some lunch. Ron piled his plate high with everything he saw, where as Dean, Hermione and Harry just took a sandwich, laughing at their friends appetite.

"So, what were you two doing at break time?" Tina asked Dean as she sat down with Mike.

"Ah, we were dancing, of course," Dean grinned, "Turns out Mike's pretty good…"

"You're better?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "'Cause Asian boy here is one fine dancer…"

"I try," Dean shrugged, "But, no, I'm not better. I'll show you at Glee tonight, I decided to audition by the way."

"Me too," Ron, Hermione and Harry all said in quick succession.

The others cheered quietly, grinning. "Hey, did I hear you guys saying you were going to join glee?" a blond haired boy asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"Cool, I'm Sam," he smiled toothily.

"Sam I am," Dean nodded.

"Green eggs and ham?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Bit of a dork," Dean shrugged.

"I like you, I'm a bit of a dork too."

"Bit of a dork? He speaks the avatar language, like, fluently…" Mercedes snorted.

"That is so cool," Dean looked slightly awestruck, someone who could actually speak a cartoon, well sort of cartoon, language fluently. Maybe Sam had an avatar costume too, that would be cool… Maybe Dean could finally find someone with the same slightly weird tastes he had.

The others shook their heads at the two dorky boys and carried on their conversation, after coming to the conclusion that Robert Pattinson wasn't hot and Sam Tsui was a really good singer, Kurt leant over to talk to Harry.

"Hey, Harry, can I talk to you?" Kurt said, looking seriously at the other boy.

"Sure," Harry shrugged, pretending to be cool, when really his heart was beating fast, knowing this was about what he'd said at break. Harry stood up and followed the other boy to the bathroom, where they could get some quiet.

"Look, it's about what you said earlier, at break…"

"Yeah, I guessed. Before you ask if I'm gay, the honest answer is yes, I guess I am, which is kind of what I said earlier, but I didn't explain it. I'm attracted to guys, I always have been, I always will be, and I've had a boyfriend," Harry's face suddenly flushed and he looked extremely sad for a minute, "But I've also had a girlfriend, Ron's little sister, and it didn't work out, it turned out she was a lying, manipulative cow who I wasn't attracted to at all, but that's not the point. She was still there. Dean is gay," Harry said, and then looked guilty, "Oh, crap I totally shouldn't have said that, don't tell anyone," he gushed quickly, "So, all that rambling comes down to the fact that, yes, I'm gay, but I don't really want a label, I guess." Harry shrugged, and looked down at his shoes.

Kurt hooked his finger under Harry's chin, forcing the boy to look at him, "Don't be so embarrassed about it, just say you're not going to put a label on yourself. I get that, it's cool. But, never be embarrassed about who you are, Harry. You can talk to me whenever you want, and if Dean really is gay," Harry nodded, "Well you can talk to him as well. And Ron and Hermione seem cool with everything."

"Yeah, I know. Just, I've come from a place where everyone was expecting me to be someone who I'm not and it's a shock coming here and discovering that I can be pretty much whoever I want," Harry smiled nervously, before snorting. "Look at me, I'm turning to Hermione with all these long speeches."

"Be yourself, everyone else is already taken," Kurt said.

"Oscar Wilde, very nice. Shall we go join the others, fine gentleman?" Harry laughed, offering his arm out, Kurt slipping his inside.

"Of course, lead the way," Kurt replying, trying, and failing, to imitate an English accent.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to do that better…" Harry muttered.

The two walked off down the corridor, laughing and joking, and receiving some odd looks from other students. No one was going to mess with the new kid though, they'd seen the size of his friends, the dark skinned boy looked like he could pack a punch, and the ginger looked like he could do some serious damage. Of course, they didn't know Harry had killed a man darker than they could ever imagine and could kill them easily with just two words, not that he was planning to, but if they had they would have given him a far wider berth in the corridors. In fact, the berth might have been wide enough to cure his habit of walking into people, but not quite…

* * *

><p>"So, today we have four new auditionees, performing for us," Mr Schue said at the start of Glee. "Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dean are transfer students from England, and will be singing for us, so take it away guys…" the teacher grinned in what he probably thought was an encouraging manner, but to be honest, looked slightly creepy.<p>

Ron stood up to go first. "So I know I'm not the best singer in the world, but I love performing, and I can dance a bit," he grinned, "This song is by an English band, called Scouting For Girls." He sat down at the piano and played a few cords before starting to sing.

_'When I was young_  
><em>I never knew<em>  
><em>what this thing called love<em>  
><em>could do to you<em>  
><em>but since you been gone<em>  
><em>and I've been on my own<em>  
><em>I've been feeling quite peculiar<em>  
><em>but I'll get by without your smile<em>  
><em>I'll get through without you<em>

_But I wish it was me you chose_  
><em>I wish it was me you chose<em>  
><em>I wish it was me you chose<em>  
><em>I wish it was me you chose<em>  
><em>cause Elvis ain't dead<em>  
><em>and you're coming back<em>  
><em>and Elvis ain't dead<em>  
><em>and you're coming back<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_Since you been gone_  
><em>I can do what I like<em>  
><em>but it doesn't mean a lot to me<em>  
><em>I'm all shook up<em>  
><em>and I'm lonesome tonight<em>  
><em>I think I need a lot of lobotomy<em>  
><em>but I'll get by without your smile<em>  
><em>I'll get through without you<em>

_But I wish it was me you chose_  
><em>I wish it was me you chose<em>  
><em>I wish it was me you chose<em>  
><em>I wish it was me you chose<em>  
><em>cause Elvis ain't dead<em>  
><em>and you're coming back<em>  
><em>cause Elvis ain't dead<em>  
><em>and you're coming back<em>  
><em>Oh no, Oh no, Oh no<em>

_You, Me, Maybe we were never meant to be_  
><em>You, Me, Maybe we were never meant to be<em>

_Elvis isn't dead_  
><em>Elvis isn't dead<em>  
><em>Elvis isn't dead<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard him on the radio<em>

_Elvis isn't dead_  
><em>Elvis isn't dead<em>  
><em>Elvis isn't dead<em>  
><em>and you're coming back to me I know<em>

_Elvis isn't dead_  
><em>Elvis isn't dead<em>  
><em>Elvis isn't dead<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard him on the radio<em>

_Elvis isn't dead_  
><em>Elvis isn't dead<em>  
><em>Elvis isn't dead<em>

_Me you chose_  
><em>I wish it was me you chose<em>  
><em>I wish it was me you chose<em>  
><em>cause Elvis ain't dead<em>  
><em>and you're coming back<em>  
><em>and Elvis ain't dead<em>  
><em>and you're coming back<em>

_And Elvis ain't dead_  
><em>And Elvis ain't dead<em>  
><em>And Elvis ain't dead<em>  
><em>And Elvis ain't dead'<em>

Ron finish his song and grinned at everyone, the McKinley students responded with applause and loud cheering. "You're really good, Ron," Mr. Schue said as he sat down between Hermione and Mercedes, "A different sound to everyone else here, a lot more English than any of them can manage." Harry snorted, and tried to muffle it in his hand.

Dean was the next to stand up, he walked up to a seat, and pulled over a guitar before saying, "I'm not that much of a singer, I mean I can sing, sure, but I'm not the best, I'm more of a dancer. This is a song by Daniel Merriweather."

'_And I'm alright  
>Standing in the streetlights here<br>Is this meant for me  
>My time on the outside is over<br>We don't know how you're spending  
>all of your days<br>Knowing that love isn't here  
>You see the pictures<br>But you don't know their names  
>Cause love isn't here<em>

_And I can't do this by myself_  
><em>All of these problems, they're all in your head<em>  
><em>And I can't be somebody else<em>  
><em>You took something perfect<em>  
><em>And painted it red<em>

_No sympathy_  
><em>When shouting out is all you know<em>  
><em>Behind your lies<em>  
><em>I can see the secrets you don't show<em>  
><em>We don't know how you're spending<em>  
><em>All of your days<em>  
><em>Knowing that love isn't here<em>  
><em>You see the pictures<em>  
><em>But you don't know their names<em>  
><em>Cause love isn't here<em>

_And I can't do this by myself_  
><em>All of these problems, they're all in your head<em>  
><em>And I can't be somebody else<em>  
><em>You took something perfect<em>  
><em>And painted it red<em>  
><em>When - you took something perfect<em>  
><em>And painted it red<em>

_You take the best things from me_  
><em>Then everything gets empty<em>  
><em>That's not a world that I need<em>  
><em>Ooh, you take the best things from me<em>  
><em>Then everything gets empty<em>  
><em>That's not a world that I need<em>  
><em>Ooh<em>

_And I can't do this by myself_  
><em>All of these problems, they're all in your head<em>  
><em>And I can't be somebody else<em>  
><em>You took something perfect<em>  
><em>And painted it "red"<em>

_When - you took something perfect_  
><em>And painted it red<em>  
><em>When – you took something perfect<em>

_And painted it red_  
><em>You took something perfect<em>  
><em>And painted it red'<em>

Dean's soft voice somehow fitted perfectly to the song, and he managed to soulfully sing out some of the more heartfelt lines. The choir room erupted into applause one he had finished, and a madly blushing Dean went and sat down next to Sam, who muttered something in his ear. "Well done, Dean," Mr. Schue said, "You're a lot better than you make yourself sound."

Hermione stood up and walked towards the piano, blushing slightly. "I'm not used to performing to anyone," she admitted, passing the music to Brad, "But I'm not a bad singer. This is a song by Carrie Underwood."

_There's a place out there for us,_  
><em>more than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.<em>  
><em>So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in down here,<em>  
><em>fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand.<em>

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._  
><em>It's written in the stars that shine above,<em>  
><em>a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,<em>  
><em>exactly who we are is just enough<em>  
><em>there's a place for us, there's a place for us.<em>

_When the water meets the sky,_  
><em>where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,<em>  
><em>when these broken hands are whole again,<em>  
><em>well will find what we've been waiting for,<em>  
><em>we were made for so much more<em>

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._  
><em>It's written in the stars that shine above,<em>  
><em>a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,<em>  
><em>exactly who we are is just enough,<em>  
><em>there's a place for us, there's a place for us<em>

_So hold on, now hold on,_  
><em>there's a place for us<em>

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._  
><em>It's written in the stars that shine above,<em>  
><em>a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,<em>  
><em>exactly who we are is just enough, exactly who we are is just enough,<em>  
><em>there's a place for us.<em>

Hermione's voice had enough power to sing the song beautifully, and it left several of the American teens shocked at the emotion behind her voice. The words came out of her mouth so smoothly, it was a talent not even Rachel had. "Wow," Mr Schue said, "That was incredible. You've got a tough act to follow, Harry." Harry ducked his head in embarrassment as he walked up to the chair. He picked up the gutair Dean had left leaning against the seat, and pulled the strap over his head.

"When we were talking about Sam Tsui at lunch, it made me think of this song. To me, this song is more than just words, I can combine it with the two events in my life that define me as a person, so, this is my song."

_No I can't take one more step towards you_  
><em>Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>  
><em>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<em>  
><em>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live half alive_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are_  
><em>Running around leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are<em>

_I hear your asking all around_  
><em>If I am anywhere to be found<em>  
><em>But I have grown too strong<em>  
><em>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I learned to live half alive_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are_  
><em>Running around leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are<em>

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
><em>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<em>  
><em>I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed<em>  
><em>Cause you broke all your promises<em>  
><em>And now your back<em>  
><em>You don't get to get me back<em>

_And who do you think you are_  
><em>Running around leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>Don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are_  
><em>Who do you think you are<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are<em>

If Hermione's performance had been breath-taking, there were no words to describe Harry's. He poured his heart and soul into the song, singing with such emotion, it made you want to run and hug him, and tell him everything was going to be ok. He sang in a way that made you feel like you'd lived in the events. His voice was smooth, and almost hypnotic, and more than powerful enough to sing the words. "That was simply incredible." Mr Schue said, grinning at Harry, who went to sit down. "Well, we have four new members, that's for sure."

There was cheering and applause from everyone present. "You're amazing, Harry," Kurt muttered to the boy as he sat down. Harry blushed, still not able to take a compliment.

"I'm really not that good…" he said.

"No, you really are."

Everyone looked up in surprise as Mike announced he had something to show. "It's a dance routine," he said, "But Sam's going to sing for us. We only have a break time to work on this, so it's not the best, but it's just an idea of our awesomeness." The opening rift to 'Thanks For The Memories' started to play, and the two boys, back-flipped, turned and twisted in ways most people watching didn't know was possible. They finished to deafening applause and a shell-shocked Spanish teacher. He'd known Mike could dance, but this was way up on the Sectionals routine, plus, Dean was seriously good, and was keeping up easily. Plus, since when had Sam been able to sing like that? His voice was normally soft, but this had an edge to it that changed it and made it far better to listen to.

The rest of Glee passed in a flash, and the four British teenagers went home with smiles, which had never been seen in England.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, readers! First of all, thanks for reading this, and I hope you're enjoying what I write.

I meant to update over the Easter Weekend, but I went to the jungle (I live in India, it's not as weird as it sounds) instead and no computer or internet access. So, sorry for no update.

Please review to tell me what you think, and I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit nonsensical. It's teenage thoughts, and they rarely make sense. Mind you, I rearely make sense, so combine the two, and it makes a truly weird piece of writing.

Anyway, try to read around the nonsense...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. I also don't own Finding Nemo. I would like to own Finding Nemo as it is a truly totally awesome movie...

* * *

><p>The next week passed in a blur of lessons, dancing, singing and dorking around. Dean and Sam swore that dorking was a verb, but the others weren't so sure. Well, they described their various weird hobbies as dorking around, but the others referred to it as hopeless flirting.<p>

Dean had come out after three days of everyone watching him with Sam. He had been embarrassed, but that was in his nature, and no one minded. Mike, who had previously been a bit awkward with Kurt, had tackled him to the floor, before making him back flip over his head in rehearsal for their next dance number. Mercedes had put her arm over his shoulder, announcing him as her third gay best friend. The others had been equally supportive. Well, apart from Sam. It wasn't that Sam wasn't okay with it, he'd told Dean that it was cool with him, it was that he'd looked kind of confused, and had kept drifting off into his thoughts ever since.

To all the others, it was obvious Sam had a serious crush on Dean, and it certainly wasn't unrequited. However, Sam and Dean carried on completely oblivious to the others feelings. After the initial, "I told you he was gay, no one can have a Beiber cut, and died blond hair and not be gay," from Kurt, everyone forgot that Sam was supposed to be straight, and just desperately wanted to lock the two in a closet (oh, the irony) until they got together.

Sam was spending almost every evening around Dean's (and, of course it was Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's as well), watching Disney movies, Sam teaching Dean avatar or just talking about anything, nothing and everything. After the first day, when Ron had walked in on the two doing headstands in Dean's room, whilst quoting 'Green Eggs and Ham', they were left alone, which certainly suited them.

* * *

><p>It was the next Monday, one week after the English teens had started McKinley, and Dean and Sam were curled up watching Finding Nemo in the living room. By curled up, they were lying on the sofa, legs entwined, with Dean's head resting on Sam's knee.<p>

"Hey, Sam," Dean said as the closing credits came up on the screen. "It's gone ten, your Mum's probably wondering where you are…" As he stood up, carefully removing his legs, he realized Sam had fallen asleep and was sleeping on the sofa. Dean smiled to himself, before grabbing a blanket from the cupboard and laying it over Sam's sleeping figure.

He grabbed his friends phone, and dialled his Mum's number. "Sam, is that you? Where are you?" Mrs. Evan's voice sounded worried.

"Sorry Ma'am, it's me, Dean," Dean whispered.

"Oh, is there something wrong, Dean?" Mrs Evan's voice sounded more concerned.

"No, Ma'am, just Sam fell asleep on the sofa, and it seemed kind of mean to wake him, so can he sleep over? I'll make sure he gets to school on time and remembers to eat and stuff…" Dean stammered a bit.

"Oh, of course, tell him to come home after school tomorrow, though." Mrs Evans breathed a sigh of relief, she was glad to know her son was safe, and never could resist an English accent.

"Thanks, Ma'am, I'll pass the message on." Dean hung up the phone, letting out a breath he was unaware he was been holding. He looked down at Sam, whose blond hair was lying scraggily over his forehead, chest rising up and down steadily, and smiled. He pulled the blanket up under his chin, and, on impulse alone, he lowered his lips down onto Sam's forehead, kissing him lightly. "You'll never know how much you mean to me," he whispered quietly, before turning around, cheeks burning from embarrassment.

He found a piece of paper and a pen on the coffee table, and scrawled a note to let Sam know what had happened;

'_Hey Sami,_

_You fell asleep whilst we were watching Finding Nemo, and I really didn't want to wake you up, so I left you on the sofa – hope you don't mind, we don't have a spare room or anything… I talked to your Mum, and she was cool about it, so don't worry. But you have to go home tomorrow… If you wake up early there's tea and cereal in the kitchen, and you know where my room is… Anyway, good night. Or good morning, I guess…_

_Dean'_

He turned out the room to find Hermione standing in the doorway, looking at him with large, brown eyes full of sympathy. "Not now," he muttered to her, before going upstairs and collapsing onto his bed, falling asleep fully dressed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy, it was obvious Sam liked him back, if only he could see it… But, there was that plan her and Mercedes had been talking about earlier… It was too late for evil plans now, she'd think about it further in the morning. She followed Dean up the stairs and fell asleep not long after he did.

Sam, on the other hand, was wide awake, and had been for longer than the others realized. He _had_ fallen asleep part way through Finding Nemo, yes, it was an awesome movie, but he was so tired, even Finding Nemo wasn't going to keep him awake. He hadn't felt Dean put the blanket over him, but had woken when Dean was talking to his Mother.

'That was sweet,' Sam thought. 'Not many people would think enough to alert someone's Mum when a random sleepover was called… Mind you, Dean was a pretty sweet guy. Sam had been having thoughts over the past week, thoughts he'd believed he'd stopped after… Ah, it didn't do to think about that… It would be better to pretend to be asleep, then he could stay at Dean's, which was a better option than driving all the way home in the dark.' But when Dean lowered his lips down to Sam's forehead, it was all Sam could do to prevent himself from opening his eyes, and pulling those lips onto his own. But, instead he lay perfectly still, pretending to be oblivious.

'You'll never know how much you mean to me,' Dean had muttered. It was those words that made Sam's heart beat faster in his chest. Maybe, just maybe, Dean had feelings for him. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest, and Sam suddenly found himself trying desperately hard not to smile. He heard Dean writing, before hearing some muttered words. Someone, presumably Dean, made their way upstairs, followed by someone else a minute later.

Once he was sure everyone was asleep upstairs, Sam sat up. He put his head in his hands, and pressed down on his forehead, the same spot Dean's lips had been not long before. He tried to sort his thoughts out, but they were running in circles, and Sam was so confused. All he knew was that he had feelings for Dean far beyond what he had ever felt for anyone before, and there was a possibilities at least some of those feelings may be returned.

Eventually, Sam gave up trying to think, and lay back down, head buried in the sofa. He fell asleep to thoughts of 'maybe' and 'perhaps', and had a rather restless nights sleep.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Harry was faring no better. He was lost and slightly confused about his feelings for Kurt. The other boy was awesome, Harry knew that much. He oozed confidence in a way that was infectious, and never failed to make Harry smile, even at the most inappropriate times. He was funny, witty and intelligent and could even put up with Hermione's random conversations about politics or something.<p>

In Harry's eyes, Kurt was a beautiful person, both inside and out. He was innocent in a way that Harry had lost, growing up in a war zone, and had a personality that was likeable, sensitive and funny in one. Of course, he was beautiful on the outside as well. His eyes were of that exact shade which you could never distinguish what colour they truly were, and his hair was always impeccable. He was the same height as Harry, and had a fashion sense that most women would bow down to.

Harry thought Kurt was perfect, and had feelings for the boy far from platonic. Everyone had told him Kurt felt the same way, well, everyone besides Kurt that was. He longed to hear the words from the boy's mouth, and was far too embarrassed to ever say them himself. It had been the way Harry had been raised that made him fear rejection, and there was no way he could ever admit his feelings for someone, especially someone as perfect as Kurt. Harry could take risks on the battle field, but when it came to friends, he was a bit of a coward.

That night, several teenagers, Sam, Harry, Dean, Kurt, Hermione, Ron and Mercedes amongst them, from New Directions lay awake or slept restlessly, trying to work out their feelings for someone they considered a friend. When you fall for someone you don't know, it's hard, but it is nowhere near as hard as falling for someone you consider your best friend. When you fall for your best friend, you fear discovery at every turn, you fear rejection, but, above all, you fear them falling for someone else and you wondering what could have been…

It was for this last reason that more than one teenager decided that rejection was better than watching their friend fall for someone who wasn't them. To ever start dating, someone had to make the first move, and maybe, just maybe, it would have to be them. That was why, the next day in the Choir Room, you could cut the tension, or at least the teenage hormones, with a knife.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my lovely readers :) Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Now, everyone keeps saying 'Dean and Sam, I just think of Supernatural', I've never seen Supernatural, in fact, I have NO idea what it is, so sorry for any confusion or weirdness that might cause, but there is going to be more Dean/Sam in this chapter. Oh, and some Harry/Kurt (sort of) as they are meant to be the main pairing in this.

Anyway, I hope y'all like this, and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Harry Potter, or If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas (yay for Disney) or Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his seat nervously ringing his hands together over and over again. It wasn't that he generally had any nervous habits, but when he thought about what he was about to do, it made his stomach flip and his head roll slightly. He ran his hand through his hair, before remembering all the hair product in it, and tried to flatten it down, hoping his hair didn't look a complete mess.<p>

"Kurt, you said you had something to perform today…" Mr Schue said, looking concerned at the boy, who looked a nervous wreck.

"Oh, right, yeah," Kurt mumbled, standing up. "Well, there's something I need to say to someone, and I can't put it into words as I'm too nervous, so I guess I'm going to sing about it, even though this song is a duet so it's probably going to sound weird…"

"Kurt," Dean grinned, "You're rambling."

"Right, yeah, song, singing, I can do that." Kurt blushed and passed stood facing his fellow Glee-Clubbers. To most of them, it was obvious about who he was going to sing to and about what, Kurt wasn't the most subtle of characters, to say the least.

He looked down at the floor as the music kicked in and Kurt's voice smoothly sang the words he could never just say. He was hoping, desperately hoping, that Harry would get the message, or he was going to look like an idiot.

_'I remember what you wore on the first day_  
><em>You came into my life and I thought<em>  
><em>"Hey, you know, this could be something"<em>  
><em>'Cause everything you do and words you say<em>  
><em>You know that it all takes my breath away<em>  
><em>And now I'm left with nothing<em>

_So maybe it's true_  
><em>That I can't live without you<em>  
><em>And maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>But there's so much time<em>  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

_I remember every look upon your face_  
><em>The way you roll your eyes<em>  
><em>The way you taste<em>  
><em>You make it hard for breathing<em>  
><em>'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away<em>  
><em>I think of you and everything's okay<em>  
><em>I'm finally now believing<em>

_That maybe it's true_  
><em>That I can't live without you<em>  
><em>And maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>But there's so much time<em>  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
><em>You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"<em>

_Maybe it's true_  
><em>That I can't live without you<em>  
><em>Maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>But there's so much time<em>  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking<em>  
><em>I can't live without you<em>  
><em>'Cause, baby, two is better than one<em>  
><em>But there's so much time<em>  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>But I'll figure it out<em>  
><em>When all is said and done<em>  
><em>Two is better than one<em>  
><em>Two is better than one'<em>

Kurt sang the first half of the song staring at the floor, too scared to look up. However, he eventually looked up into Harry's adoring gaze. His eyes were slightly misted over, he looked shocked but happy. HAPPY. Harry was happy he was confessing his feelings for him. Kurt's stomach did a back flip, this one not because of nerves, but because of joy. He finished the song staring at Harry, everyone else in the room forgotten.

Kurt barely heard the applause his friends gave him as he went to sit down next to Harry. The applause didn't matter, nothing but Harry mattered anymore.

"That was for me?" Harry whispered quietly as Kurt sat down. Kurt nodded, trying to see how Harry had interpreted the song.

"Well, can we talk outside, I really don't want to have this conversation in a room full of people," Harry blushed, but smiled gently, and looked pleased. Kurt took this as a good sign, and turned to face Mr. Schue, who was saying something about his song.

"… Beautiful. Anyway, Sam, you said you wanted to sing something?" he looked at the blond boy, who was currently lost in thought.

Dean elbowed him sharply in the side, and said loudly in his ear, "Come back from Avatar Land, this is Earth, Sami! It's time for you to sing…"

Sam jumped about a foot off his chair, before blushing a bright red, and muttering, "Oh, no, it's okay, I don't really want to sing anymore…"

"Okay then, well this weeks assignment is 'Mothers', next week is Mother's Day, and I want you all to sing a song to, or about, your Mothers," Mr Schue grinned at the Glee Clubbers.

"Erm, Mr. Schue, my Mother is dead, so singing to her is quite hard…" Kurt said, biting his lip.

"You can still sing to her, Kurt. Just because she isn't on this Earth anymore, it doesn't mean she isn't in your heart," Mr Schue said, trying not to upset Kurt who was known to be sensitive about his Mother. Kurt nodded, and thought for a minute before smiling, apparently already knowing what he was going to do.

Harry stared down at his feet as soon as Mr Schue said 'Mother', he hated talking about his parents to anyone who hadn't known them, and, now it appeared he was going to be singing to everyone about his Mum. What was that song going to be about, 'Oh yeah, Mum you were murdered in front of me, yeah. I miss you, and Dad too.' To Harry, it didn't sound like a great song….

"You can sing about anything. Something you do with your Mother, how you really feel about her, a memory…" Mr Schue trailed off as Harry walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Wow," Puck said, "That was a storming out worthy of Rachel, and that's saying something…" Several of the others snorted with laughter.

"Ah, Harry, mothers, right… I've got it," Dean said, standing up, following Harry out the room, not slamming the door.

"Is someone going to explain that?" Mr Schue asked, looking pointedly at Ron and Hermione.

"It's not really for us to say, Mr Schue," Hermione said, "I guess we can tell you all a little bit, but it's up to Harry what he wants to say…"

"Harry's an orphan," Ron said grimly, "His parents were killed in front of him when he was a baby. He can't remember anything about them, and doesn't like talking about them in front of people who didn't know his parents or don't know what they did…"

"What did they do…?" Mercedes asked.

"That's for Harry to say," Ron shrugged, "I've probably already said more than he'll tell you."

An uncomfortable silence fell amongst the remaining teenagers as they waited for Harry and Dean to return. When it became clear they weren't coming back for a while, Mr Schue tried to break the tension. "Does anyone else have something they want to sing?"

"I, I guess I could sing my song, Mr Schue?" Sam said nervously.

"Well, if the reason you couldn't sing the song before has gone, then yes…"

"Believe me, the reason I couldn't sing the song before has literally just walked out the door…" Sam blushed and walked up to face the others. "I know this song is traditionally a duet, and I've changed some of the words around, but it's the message, so I guess that doesn't really matter."

'_If I never knew you  
>If I never felt this<br>I would have no inkling of  
>How precious life can be<em>

_And if I never knew you_  
><em>I would never have a clue<em>  
><em>How at last I'd find in you<em>  
><em>The missing part of me.<em>

_In this world so full of fear_  
><em>Full of rage and lies<em>  
><em>I can see the truth so clear<em>  
><em>In your eyes<em>  
><em>So dark your eyes<em>

_And I'm so grateful to you_  
><em>I'd have lived my whole life through<em>  
><em>Lost forever<em>  
><em>If I never knew you<em>

_If I never knew you_  
><em>I'd be safe but half as real<em>  
><em>Never knowing I could feel<em>  
><em>This so strong and true<em>

_I'm so grateful to you_  
><em>I'd have lived my whole life through<em>  
><em>Lost forever<em>  
><em>If I never knew you<em>

_And if I never knew you_  
><em>If I never knew you<em>  
><em>I'd have lived my whole life through<em>  
><em>Empty as the sky<em>  
><em>Never knowing why<em>  
><em>Lost forever<em>  
><em>If I never knew you<em>

* * *

><p>"Harry," Dean called out, through the corridors, "Come on, I know you're here."<p>

"I'm here, Dean," Harry muttered. Dean turned around to find his friend sitting in a gap between a line of lockers and a wall.

"Are you going to come out of there, as I really don't feel like squishing in there with you?" Harry crawled out of the gap, staring down at his feet.

"So what was that about?"

"Dean… don't act dumb. You know I don't like… I can't talk about my parents around muggles," Harry buried his head in his hands.

"Of course I know, just that's been a problem before, and you've never stormed out the room…"

"I…I've never been asked to sing about it before. And, Kurt had just sang to me, and it was meant to be perfect. Then, Mr Schue had to bring up mothers. And, now everyone knows I have Mummy-issues," Harry muttered into his hands.

"At least they don't know about your Daddy-issues and Godfather-issues, as well." Harry snorted. "But, seriously, Harry, you can tell them the modified version Hermione made us all come up with?" Dean looked question-ly at Harry, who finally pulled his head out his hands.

"I guess I can, but it hurts Dean, it hurts so much to talk about it."

"It hurts us all to talk about any of it, but you have to be strong. We didn't spend two years fighting a war so we'd never mention it again. Be proud of what you've done… what we've done… and be proud of your parents, Harry."

"Thanks, Dean. I'm sorry for over-reacting," Harry breathed in heavily, biting his lip.

"You weren't, you had every right to behave like that, it's just you normally don't… Come on, let's get back, you'll need to try and explain why you stormed out." Harry stood up, looking glum, and the two walked back to the Choir Room.

'_And if I never knew you  
>If I never knew you<br>I'd have lived my whole life through  
>Empty as the sky<br>Never knowing why  
>Lost forever<br>If I never knew you'_

Dean and Harry stood, transfixed outside the room as Sam finished his song. "So that's the song he couldn't sing earlier," Dean said, visibly gulping. "I wonder why?"

"Wow, you're even worse than Ron…" Harry muttered to himself, "He couldn't sing it earlier as the song is obviously for you. It's obvious you two like each other, so just get in there as kiss his rather large mouth."

"What, but Sam's straight…" Dean looked very confused. Harry, however, just pushed him through the door, rolling his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam turned on his heels to face his friend.

"Hi," Dean said, covering the eight strides in took to reach Sam with ease. "Was that really for me?" he whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

"Yeah," Sam muttered, blushing magnificently.

"Well, in that case…" Dean lent forward and captured Sam's lips in his own.

'Wow,' Sam thought, 'Wow.' Suddenly, he remembered everyone was watching, and lightly pushed Dean away, "Everyone's watching…" Dean merely shrugged and caught his lips again. Sam felt himself blushing a brighter shade than he'd ever managed before, but it really didn't matter as long as Dean's lips kept moving like that…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, readers!

Sorry for the slow update, but I have exams in a few weeks, and FanFiction was playing up when I tried to post this before...

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee...

* * *

><p>"As hot as that it, do you want to stop now?" Santana stated blankly.<p>

The two boys pulled apart, flushed but smiling. Dean linked their hands, and they grinned goofily around at their friends, all of whom looked amused, but not very shocked.

"Erm, sorry about that guys…" Harry muttered, "And I don't mean those two snogging, I mean me storming out."

"Wow, he's so English, he says snogging…" Mike muttered.

"What do you call it then?" Harry retorted.

"Making-out, mate," Mike grinned, "One day, we're going to teach you all how to speak properly." The four English students rolled their eyes (it's an English thing), and Harry sat down beside Kurt.

"You've got some explaining to do, Harry," Kurt prompted once he'd sat down.

"Oh, right," Harry looked slightly worried. "Well, I guess Ron must have already said something, but, well… You want a whole story or just the basics?"

"You might as well tell all of it, Harry…" Mr Schue said.

"Right, well, then. If you look at the newspapers in England, you'll see that just over twenty years ago, terrorist attacks started happening regularly to a group of people, they lasted for three or fours years, and, suddenly, one day they stopped. But, fourteen years later, about three years ago, they started up again, this time worse than before. About six months ago they all stopped. This 'select group of people', I'm sorry, but I really can't say anymore than that, included Ron, Hermione, Dean and I, and mine and Ron's families."

"Anyway, the attacks stopped the first time around on 31st October when we were all one. This night was the last night I ever saw my parents, as they were murdered in front of me." There was a gasp of shock from Kurt, "I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle, my Mother's sister and her husband, and they weren't part of the group. They didn't understand my parents, in fact, they loathed them. I grew up not knowing what love was, malnourished and sometimes beaten, but that's not the point."

"Anyway, three years ago, the terrorist group reformed, and started killing people we knew, friends, family brutally. It… it all came to a head last year, and… I was the one to capture him. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I can't help feeling that my Mother sacrificed herself for me all those years ago, and I owe everything to her, despite the fact the only memory I have of her is her murder. So, that's why I don't want to talk about my parents."

Harry had silent tears running down his face by the time he had finished. Britney looked very confused, and was staring at Harry, her head turned sideways, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes all looked close to tears. Finn, and Mike looked worried, and Sam was biting his lip nervously, arm round Dean. Kurt, however, was crying, tears gently rolling down his cheeks. As Harry nervously sat down next to his friend, Kurt buried his head in Harry's shoulder, and he felt a wet patch develop on his shoulder. Tentatively, Harry put his arm around Kurt's back, and gently brushed his lips against the top of his head.

"You know, Kurt," Mercedes nudged him, smiling, "I'm fairly sure it's meant to be you comforting Harry, not the other way round."

"Hmph…" Kurt murmured from inside Harry's shoulder

"You know, if you look at people sideways, they all look really short," Britney stated. Everyone turned to stare at her, and she ducked her head, not knowing what she'd done wrong.

"Harry, have you really been through all of that? Have all of you grown up in a mini-war zone?" Mr Schue asked. The four teenagers nodded. "Whose parents do you live with, if Harry's passed away?"

"We live by ourselves, Mr Schue," Hermione said, "Can I talk to you outside about this?" Mr Schue nodded and followed Hermione out of the room. It was clear she had taken the teacher outside so the others could talk without interruption.

"You all really live on your own?" Rachel, unsurprisingly, was the first to talk.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I mean, at times, Hermione might as well be our Mother, and she has an Aunt who lives just down the road, so if we needed anything desperately we could always go there. Plus, I mean, we had to mature pretty quickly under the circumstances, Hermione and Harry were acting like adults by the time they were 14."

"Ron, however spent most his time that year following around a girl who was way out of his league, and still questioning what these mysterious things called emotions were. Hermione compared his emotional range to a teaspoon on more than one occasion." There was a splattering of laughter as Dean tried to lighten the mood.

"Anyway, all of that is in the past, we moved in America to escape everything, so we really don't need to talk about it now. Please…" Harry added pleadingly, still comforting Kurt.

"Well, I for one, think we should start discussing numbers for our sectionals list," Rachel said, grinning slightly manically.

"You would…" Mercedes muttered darkly.

"Well, you all know there will be three numbers. Of course, there will be my solo, and mine and Finn's duet."

"You wish," Santana interrupted.

"Yeah, Rachel, we've decided to do things a bit differently this time," Puck said, standing up.

"We all get two auditions, one solo, and one duet. The best solo and the best duet get to perform," Tina said.

"You can forfeit if you want," Artie continued, "But then there's no way you get to sing. And," Artie raised his finger just as Rachel was about to talk. "Before you say that's stupid as you will just win everything, did you hear Hermione and Harry's performances. No offence guys, but they're better than you and Finn."

"We've never sung together…" Harry said, looking confused.

"It's about time you started singing together, it would be awesome. The final number will be a whole group performance where we you all sing. So you better start practicing guys, for this and the Mother's Day song," Mr Schue finished off as he walked back into the room.

"Wait, you were in on this, Mr Schue?" Rachel looked shocked.

"Yes, Rachel, we decided it two weeks ago, when you were somewhere with your Dads."

"Harry," Kurt muttered in the boys ear, "If you can think of any excuse to get out of here, now would be a good time to use it, Rachel will moan for the next ten minutes non-stop."

"Hmm…" Harry thought for a moment, before turning back to Kurt and saying, "No, I can't think of anything." At that second, his chair leg snapped, making him fall onto the floor.

"Oh, Harry, are you okay?" Tina looked shocked.

"Oww…" Harry muttered, "My ankle hurts."

"Do you need to go to the nurse, Harry?" Mr Schue asked, doing his best concerned face.

"I'll take him, Mr Schue, I'm the same height so I'll probably be the right height to lean on," Kurt grinned, catching on that somehow Harry had managed to break his chair.

Harry stood up, putting on an exaggerated limp until they were partway down the corridor outside. "You know, now I'm going to have to put on a limp for the rest of the week."

"You're the one who decided that breaking your chair was the best way to get out of class. How did you do that?" Kurt asked, frowning lightly.

"Using my magical powers," Harry said sarcastically. Kurt snorted, not knowing that Harry was actually telling the truth.

"Well, that was conclusive. Anyway, we know have about thirty minutes of time to kill, what do you want to do?" Kurt looked at Harry, getting lost in his green eyes. They were several shades brighter than any eyes he'd ever seen before, and were truly breathtaking.

"Er… Kurt. Hi…" Harry waved his hand in front of the boys face several times.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out there."

"I'd guessed. Anyway, what do you want to do?" Harry tilted his head, and suddenly bared a startling resemblance to a puppy.

"We need to talk…" Kurt muttered quietly.

"Right, talking. I'm no good at that…" Harry pouted.

"You seem to be doing an alright job now," Kurt grinned, and Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. "Come on, lets go find an empty classroom to chat in." Harry followed Kurt down the hall and into the empty English room at the end of he corridor. The two sat on opposite desks, just looking at each other.

"Well…" Harry lowered his eyes to look at the floor. "I guess I'll start. What do you want me to say?"

"Explain why you stormed out…"

"Okay, well you heard about my parents in there. I guess it's kind of obvious there's something pretty huge I'm missing out, but… Kurt I can't tell you, please try to understand that. If I were to tell you the secret, it would basically take away the whole point I even came to America." Kurt nodded. "Maybe one day I'll tell you, one day I probably will if we stay friends. For now, it has to be a secret. You know, I'd tell you if I could."

"I stormed out as I can't stand talking about my parents. It physically hurts to think about their death…. their murder, and I, apart from anything else, didn't really want to start crying in there surrounded by everyone."

"You know, I've lost my Mum too, and, whilst I can remember her, I'm here to talk if you want. Finn can't remember his Dad, and I'm sure he'd be willing to listen if you asked. Not that he actually has any emotions, but, it's the thought that counts…" Kurt trailed off.

"I've done enough talking, it's your turn now," Harry prompted. "You're the one who wanted to talk…" he teased, winking.

"Well, I guess I should explain that song. I… I think you're amazing, Harry." He paused to gulp at the air, "You're the kind of person someone dreams of, but never finds. You're extremely good-looking, kind, friendly, smart, you have the voice of an angel, and you don't care what others think. I'm new to this, I have no idea what I'm doing, but, whatever, _this_ is, I know I want to do it with you."

"Can I kiss you, Kurt?" Harry stood up, cupping the sitting boys cheek in his hand, rubbing the soft skin lightly with his fingers. He leant forward slightly, letting Kurt cover the rest of the distance, tilting his head. Their lips touched, and Kurt brought his hand up to mirror Harry's. They got lost in the kiss, and forgot everything that was going on around them, as nothing mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was the kiss, and as long as their lips kept moving nothing could go wrong.

Eventually, they had to break the kiss, and, by now, Harry was almost straddling Kurt, who had jumped down from the desk, only to be pushed back against it.

"You're incredible." Harry muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! Sorry for the wait, like I said in the last note-thing, I have exams in a week, so slightly distracted by all that stuff. Plus, this is kind of on the short side - it's a bit of a filler chapter until I have time to sit down and write something better, but I hope it's alright. I wrote this in one sitting after deciding that writing was probably slightly more productive than just reading, I'm so easily distracted...

Anyway, I hope you all like this, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Glee. Or The Beatles (they are far more awesome than me). Or any of the songs or artists mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked politely on the nurses door, opening it slightly and stepping in when there was no answer. She looked around the small room, but Harry and Kurt weren't there. "Where's Harry?" Dean asked from behind her.<p>

"How would I know, he said he was coming to the nurses office…"

"Well why wouldn't he be here?" Ron looked confused.

"Oh, I get it…" Hermione started to laugh.

"What do you get?" Ron still looked slightly confused.

"Isn't it obvious…" Ron shook his head. "Harry and Kurt both ended up out of the rehearsal room just as Rachael started to moan, I don't think that's a coincidence. In fact, they're probably making out in some abandoned classroom right now."

"Or, Hermione, they're standing right behind you, horrified that you accused them of such acts, but also agreeing that aforementioned acts sound like a good use of time, which is why going home now would be a good idea, so carrying on with those acts is possible." Harry stood behind Hermione, grinning, and looking a mess, with swollen lips, screwed up clothes and hair sticking up in all directions.

"So you were making out in an abandoned classroom?" Dean raised an eyebrow slightly at Kurt's hair, messy for the first time probably ever.

"Perhaps," Kurt shrugged.

"Don't even try to deny it, there really isn't any point. I've rarely seen anyone looking more thoroughly snogged than you two. Plus, the smirks on your faces tell the whole story." Ron snorted.

"Can we just go home," Harry pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked out towards the car, the others following.

"Ooh, I like this song," Harry squeled once they were in the car.

'Here comes the sun,

Doo, doo, doo, doo,  
>Here comes the sun, and I say<br>It's alright.'

Harry sung the words quietly and softly, with a slightly husky edge to his voice that Kurt hadn't heard before.

'Little darling  
>It's been a long, cold, lonely winter<br>Little darling  
>It feels like years since it's been here.'<p>

Kurt joined in, smiling slightly at Harry's shocked expression.

'Here comes the sun  
>Here comes the sun, and I say<br>It's alright.'

"You like the Beatles?" Harry asked.

"Doesn't everyone like the Beatles?" Kurt grinned.

"Not where I'm from…" Harry shrugged.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but promptly shut it. "You know you should use that husky voice more often…" he leant over to whisper in Harry's ear, warm breath making him shiver.

Harry's blush was so red, it made Dean and Ron wonder what it was Kurt had said. After deciding it was probably dirty, Ron immediately stopped trying to think of his friends in that sort of position, and Dean, well Dean's thoughts were extremely vivid.

"Not in the car, Kurt, please," Harry pouted, shifting slightly in his seat.

The rest of the drive was spent in a slightly awkward silence as the radio played in the background a soundtrack to the thoughts racing through the teenager's heads.

"Oh, by the way, when you two were off snogging," Hermione suddenly talked, breaking the silence and somehow making the tension higher. "Mr Schue told us all he'd managed to get the auditorium for the performances on Monday, so get preparing."

"I already know what I'm singing," Kurt grinned slightly.

"As do I," Harry agreed, "It's a very good song. Sad, I mean, but good."

At that moment, they pulled into the driveway, as soon as Dean stopped the car, Harry and Kurt were out l

"I haven't seen Harry like this since last time, with, you know…" Hermione bit her lip.

"Hopefully this time will have a happier ending," Dean muttered.

"He deserves someone good, someone who can look after him, take some weight of his shoulders," Ron agreed.

"But, you know, Harry and Kurt wasn't the only new development," Dean blushed as Hermione smirked at him. "You and Sam, eh, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "He's awesome, I'm awesome. It was inevitable." He grinned, and his eyes light up, sparkling in the light.

"So you really like him?"

"Yeah…" Dean admitted. "What are you two singing for the Mother's Day assignment, anyway, I'm struggling to come up with a song."

"Warning Sign by Coldplay," Hermione said, "_When the truth is, I miss you._" She sang the lyric gently under her breath.

"One Last Chance by Daughtry," Ron muttered. "I don't know why, it just seemed to fit."

"What were you thinking about singing then, Dean?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, something that says, 'Please try not to forget me. I'm still here even if I'm on a different continent.'"

"I got it." Ron grinned, looking slightly manic. "It's an awesome song that says that exact message. Plus, it's a really good song."

"Let me guess, it's a Scouting For Girls song, as you are completely and utterly obsessed." Hermione raised an eyebrow at her over-excitable friend.

"Well, er, yes, it's a Scouting For Girls song, but it's really good, and it does say what Dean wants. Just come and listen to it, please."

"That means we have to pass Harry's room…" Dean whispered in mock-horror.

"If any noise comes through the amount of silencing charms we put around that room, then I'm a duck," Hermione grinned.

"Right, note to self, Hermione is a duck, anyway, lets go check out this song," Ron pulled Dean up by the arm, almost dragging him up the stairs. After tiptoeing past Harry's room, they ran into Ron's room collapsing on the bed in hysterics.

"I have no idea what is so funny," Ron said through side wrenching laughs.

"Nor do I."

The boys just lay there and laughed, letting all pressure vanish, revelling in the fact they were no longer in the middle of a war zone, they could be who they wanted to be, not who others expected them to be. That, for some reason, was what was so funny, but Ron and Dean didn't think about that, they had no reason to. For the first time since they were eleven they could be themselves, no pressure, no expectations.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all! I'm SO sorry I haven't been able to update at all recently, but as I mentioned before I had exams - that's all over now - and then I went on holiday... But I'm back now! Anyway, sorry for the delay, and I'll try to get another chapter out soon.

More apologies that this chapter seems really random (it doesn't just seem really random, it is really random) and probably makes zilch sense, but I decided that the two topics mentioned needed to be covered, so I covered them...

The season finale of Glee, by the way, is the main reason Blaine is in this, and he will feature more (at this moment, he has no planned plot line, so ideas would be welcome), in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter. They are both far too awesome for me.

* * *

><p>Words were written in hurried scrawls. Paper was covered in pen, lines and lines of writing in blue, black and occasionally purple (okay the purple was only because he couldn't find another pen) as Dean hurried to finish his homework in time for his date with Sam. He finished the last word of his English essay on Macbeth just as the clock struck six. Glancing in the mirror to check his hair wasn't completely horrific, he rushed downstairs, yelling something about being back later over his shoulder as he walked out the door.<p>

The drive to Sam's took only five minutes, and before Dean had really time to get comfortable, he was drawing into the driveway. He walked up to the door, knocking lightly and was rather surprised when Sam's little sister, Hannah, answered the door.

"Hey, Hannah, is Sam ready?" he asked, smiling at the nine year old.

"I dunno," she shrugged, "Why don't you go upstairs and find him? He's probably brushing his hair or doing something else girly like that."

"Cool," Dean smiled, and started walking up the stairs, before he heard a voice from the kitchen call his name.

"Hello, Dean," Mrs. Evans called from the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans," he called back down. "I'm just going to find Sam, we're meant to be going out, if that's okay…?"

"Yes, I know, he's already told me." Dean climbed the rest of the stairs in four leaps, and knocked on Sam's door.

"Sami," he called out, "Can I come in?" A sigh was Dean's only response. Now, it was obvious something was wrong – Sam not answering the door, he hadn't received a single text from him since leaving school and Sam seemed to not want to see him.

"Well, I'm coming in anyway," Dean stepped into the room, and his eyes widened at the mess he saw. Sam was sitting huddled at his desk, head in hands. "Sami," Dean asked, "Are you alright?" Sam nodded his head, still not removing it from his hands. "Are you going to tell me why you're not looking at me?" Dean raised an eyebrow, leaning against the door frame.

"I didn't want you to see me like this. I… I, it's just embarrassing. I, you were going to find out eventually."

"Find out what, Sami?" Dean walked over to the blond boy, sitting down against the foot of his bed.

"Me, that I'm dumb. I'm stupid. I didn't want you to know, but I knew I couldn't finish all my work in time. I… you're going to think I'm stupid. It's… I'm dyslexic, and it's makes me really dumb with words and things." Sam put his head back in his hands, as though trying to hide.

"Sam," Dean's voice was clear and assertive, "I don't think you're stupid. I could never think you were stupid. I think you're beautiful, I think you're amazing, I think you're incredible, but I could never think you're stupid. Dyslexia doesn't make you stupid, Sami."

"Sorry, I'm being stupid. I just, I've kinda had a lot to deal with, De, and I'm super confused," Sam raised his head, looking Dean straight in the eyes, his own eyes slightly red rimmed.

"Do you want to talk? If it's about the whole gay thing, then I'm always here to listen. Well, I'm here to listen about anything, but, you know, I've been there, done that, so I can probably give you some help," Dean rambled, but never lost eye contact with Sam.

"It's just, you know, I was straight. I liked girls. I mean, I thought I liked girls, I liked the concept of girls, but when it came to actually dating girls, I was kinda frigid. Making out was fine most of the time, but anything more I panicked. I started thinking about boys whilst at my old school, there were a couple of out boys there, but I decided that they weren't really for me, and went back to thinking I was straight. I transferred here and became good friends with Kurt, but I was still straight, 'cause, you know it's Kurt, and he's just a friend. But then I meet you. You, Dean, who I felt myself fascinated with. Who I couldn't keep my eyes off of, who was funny and smart and perfect and everything I wish I was. And then, for some crazy reason, you seemed to like me, and you were gay, and I found myself liking you in a way I'd never liked anyone, boy or girl."

"I… I'd say I'm scared, but that sounds mean. I am scared, but not really in a bad way, I'm more nervous about what this means, and the fact I don't want a label. I'm not gay, I just happen to really really like you, and you just happen to be a boy." Dean stood up, taking Sam's chin in his hand and pulling him close for a searing kiss.

"How," Dean pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily, "Can you say you're not smart and then say something like that. That was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard, Sami. In my eyes, you're perfect and funny and smart and so much more." It was Sam's turn to initiate the kiss, and it was just as heated as before, and yet somehow felt gentle and soft at the same time.

"Thank you," Sam muttered against Dean's lips. "Thank you for being yourself."

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone bleeped as he lay on Harry's floor, completing his AP calculus homework. <em>'I haven't heard from you in a while. Are things alright over in Homophobe-ville? –Blaine'<em> Kurt smirked at the nickname they had given Lima one day when Kurt was really angry. "Harry, you haven't met Blaine yet, have you?"

"Hmm," Harry was crouched under the bed, searching for something. "Oww," he cried as he hit his head on the side. "Who's Blaine?"

"Blaine helped me through the bullying before you arrived. He's the lead singer of the Warblers, they're going to be our competition at Sectionals. Before you, he," Kurt sighed, "He was the only other gay teenager I knew."

"Did you date?" Harry raised his eyebrows sharply at the revelation.

"No, no," Kurt laughed at the thought, "Nothing like that, we were just friends. But he's a really nice guy, and I think he'd love to meet you."

"Sure, I'm always up for new friends. As long as they're not complete dicks, but I trust your judgement that Blaine's a good guy. I'm cool to meet him whenever," Harry grinned, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Kurt, wondering how he got so lucky.

"Cool, I'll text him back."

'Things are actually good here. I've got someone for you to meet. Coffee tomorrow at Lima Bean, about 5? –Kurt'

The response was almost immediate, as Blaine's texts always were. _'That sounds good. Who's the person to meet? -Blaine'_

'_You'll have to wait and see, but I think you two will get on fine. -Kurt'_ Now that Kurt came to think about it, Blaine and Harry looked quite similar. They had similar complexions, and the same colour hair. They both were awesome on the guitar, and could make up songs on the spot. They'll get on just fine, Kurt thought, before turning back to his homework.

* * *

><p>AN: By the way, as revealed in the finale, they're all Juniors, and this makes a lot more sense, so at some point, I am going to go back and change the story so they are Juniors, but from now on, they're Juniors. Just to clear that up...


	10. Chapter 10

Howdy, y'all. Sorry for not updating (insert excuse here, please make it creative).

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review, 'cause I love them. Oh, and thank you all for reviewing, I wouldn't still be writing this if it wasn't for you guys and your awesomeness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.

* * *

><p>The next day came, and five 'o clock drew nearer, Harry found himself getting slightly nervous. He had no idea who Blaine was apart from he was a gay friend of Kurt's. What if Kurt left him for this guy? Okay, so Harry knew that was a stupid thought – that was like saying he might leave him for Dean, but the worry was there.<p>

He'd seen a picture of this guy, Blaine, and, lets be honest, he was gorgeous. "Stop thinking, Harry!" Harry yelled out. However, he was sitting in the living room, surrounded by his friends. "Opps, that was out loud…" he muttered.

"Harry are you alright?" Ron asked, staring, confused, at his friend.

"Yeah, sorry…"

"He's nervous about his date with Kurt," Hermione giggled.

"How many times, 'Mione, it's not a date, this guy, Blaine is going to be there, and I'm really not up for the sharing thing," Harry smirked at their shocked reactions. "Anyway, I'm off to change and shower. Laters." He ran up the stairs, and collapsed on his bed laughing, before taking a quick shower and washing his hair.

That was when the difficult part started, deciding what to wear. Kurt always seemed to be immaculately dressed, and, well, he wanted to look just as good as his boyfriend. He opened his wardrobe door, and stuck his head inside, trying to find something to wear.

A good ten minutes, and a considerable mess, later, Harry had finally found some clothes that looked semi-respectable. A pair of tight dark jeans, a white v-neck top, that hugged his arms and chest, and a grey cardigan that fell of his shoulders slightly, teasing at the pair of suspenders he wore. He ran a small amount of gel through his hair, messing it up slightly at the front, and leapt down the stairs, tripping down the last few and ending up rolling onto the floor – thank goodness for the war training, it would have been messy otherwise.

Kurt stood in the doorway of the lounge, caught between wanting to laugh at Harry's stupidity, gape at his impressive gymnastic ninja skills or roll his eyes at the impressive ability to fall over his boyfriend seemed to have, and yet somehow not ruin his hair. He settled for smirking whilst trying not to laugh – and probably looking slightly constipated at the same time.

Harry however, didn't notice the slightly constipated look, he just noticed Kurt. Kurt who had just witnessed him fall down the stairs and land, almost, on his arse. "Ah, so that was embarrassing…" he muttered.

"How do you manage to do that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You mean fall over invisible objects and make an arse out of myself in front of anyone. Ah, with skills."

"I actually meant fall over, do a totally ninja move and somehow not mess up your hair?"

Harry snorted. "My hair is already so messed up, there is nothing I can do to change it."

"I think your hair looks perfect," Kurt moved forward and ran his hand through Harry's dark locks. Before he could think about what he was doing, Harry was pulling Kurt closer and crashing his lips onto the other boys.

"Mmph, hello," Harry muttered against Kurt's lips, before claiming them once again in his own.

"Oh my god," Ron said, walking into the hallway. "So much man love. I just walked in on Dean and Sam, and now you two as well."

"Try knocking, and you won't have to worry about it," Kurt muttered, leaning his head against Harry's.

"You're standing in a hallway, what was there to knock on?" Ron snorted.

"Ron."

"Hmm."

"Just go away."

"Going away…" he muttered, walking outside, clearly not paying attention to the weather. "Ah, bugger," he cried, running back inside, "You could have said it was raining…" and with that, he ran upstairs, leaping up three at a time.

"Where were we?" Harry snorted, going back to kissing Kurt, revelling in the feel of his lips. They broke apart, breathing heavily, knowing they had to leave, but not quite ready to break the connection.

"We really need to go," Kurt muttered as Harry lightly caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"Hmm," Harry muttered, staring into his eyes.

"Come on, Harry," Kurt said, tugging lightly on his arm, clearly not wanting to leave either.

"Er, if we have to," he muttered darkly, following Kurt out the door, yelling a hasty goodbye to his friends as he shut the door behind him. They ran through the rain, out towards Kurt's car.

"I hate the rain," Kurt said as they collapsed on the seats inside, "It's just so wet."

"Kurt, it's rain, why wouldn't it be wet?" Harry snorted, and the two lapsed into comfortable conversation on their journey to the Lima Bean.

Eventually, they pulled into the parking lot, and Harry sighed, leaning his head back into the seat. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked, looking like a curious puppy as he questioned.

"I… Okay, this is going to sound really stupid. I… I'm just worried that this Blaine is better than me," Harry worried his lip and glanced down into his lap, twisting his hands together.

"Harry, really? I want to be with you, not Blaine. Blaine is an awesome friend, but that's all he'll ever be, promise," Kurt caught Harry's pouting lips in a brief kiss, and suddenly all his worries vanished.

"Okay then, but if anything goes wrong, it's your fault. One hundred percent your fault."

Kurt shrugged, and grabbed his hand leading Harry into the Lima Bean. They ordered their coffees from a female barrister who blatantly checked Harry out, despite the fact he was obviously holding Kurt's hand, and sat down at a small table. "Blaine will be here in a minute, we were sort of early," Kurt chuckled.

"And to think you interrupted the kissing so we weren't late…" Harry muttered under his breath, loud enough so only Kurt could hear it.

"Don't be like that," Kurt pouted, and then turned as Blaine walked in the door. "Here he is." Kurt raised his hand in the air, signalling Blaine over to their table.

"Hey," Blaine exhaled as he sat down, "Sorry I'm late."

"You're not late, we were early," Kurt smiled, and Harry looked Blaine up and down. Okay, so he was short, that hadn't been obvious in the photo, and he used a lot of gel in his hair, which was probably insanely curly when it wasn't tamed. But, he was extremely good looking, high cheekbones, smooth skin and his eyes were indescribable.

"This is Blaine. Harry, Blaine, Blaine, Harry," Kurt introduced the two.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine moved his hand forward to shake Harry's, and Harry met it halfway.

"Harry Potter," Harry smiled and nodded at the boy. He saw an expression of disbelief cross Blaine's face, before his eyes glanced quickly up to his forehead, where the scar once stood. Oh crap, Harry thought. Blaine knew who he was. Crap.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Blaine stammered slightly, although, he handled it a lot better than most people would have done.

"Nice to meet you, too, I've heard a lot about you," Harry grinned at Blaine, trying to assess what he knew. Wordlessly, he cast a quick surveillance spell around the room, but there was no magical signature to be found. So, Blaine wasn't a wizard. How did he know who he was, then? There had been a definite glance of recognition there, and his eyes wouldn't have looked for the scar otherwise…

"So, what brings you to Ohio?" Blaine asked, trying to be friendly, still slightly shocked from the earlier revelation.

Harry shrugged, "There was too much pressure in England to be someone who I wasn't, and I needed to get away from certain events that happened there, and continued to haunt me."

Blaine nodded, "Ah, I understand, it's so horrible when people try to turn you into some else." With that, the three boys started talking about stereotypes, and how, often, their actions felt forced, as though they were necessary, even if they didn't want to do them.

"Crap, is that the time," Blaine jumped up as he checked his watch. "I've got to look after my little sister this afternoon, and if I don't go now, I'm going to be horrifically late." He grimaced slightly, before saying, "Hey, Harry, can I take your number?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged, taking the iphone Blaine held out to him, quickly tapping in his number. He received a text from Blaine as he walked out the door, containing his number and a quick message: _'My Mum's a squib, before you get too confused. – Blaine'_

"See, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Kurt asked Harry as Blaine walked outside.

"No," Harry said, smiling, "He seemed like an interesting guy." Interesting, that was one way to put it. He knew he'd have quite a tale to tell Blaine at some point in the future.

"You two seemed to get on really well," Kurt grinned, before leaning across the table, and kissing Harry briefly. "Shall we?" he held out his arm, and Harry leapt up, linking his through Kurt's and following him out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello dear readers! So, I'm now on Summer break (woop woop!), and today was my last day at my current school (moving countries for the start of next year). So, hopefully, I might have some more time to write now.

Anyway, this chapter is to remind everyone that the bullying is still ongoing, and that Sam is confused. Well, and that Harry can sing, and Burt is awesome.

Sorry, but this is pretty song heavy, with all the Mother's Day performances. Anyone want to guess what Puck's song is before you read it? Hmm... You won't get it...

Anyway, if you have ANY ideas at all about what could happen next, please leave a review and I might just include your ideas. Oh, and talking of reviews, I passed 100, which means you guys are totally awesome and can have some red vines or Oreos.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. Yes, it would be nice to, but I don't. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned or included in this chapter. I do, however, own a lot of piles of paper that are currently littered all over the floor.

* * *

><p>The next day found Kurt leaning against his locker, waiting for Harry, when, suddenly, a massive fist came looming down on him, grabbing his shirt and scrunching it up under his chin. Much to his dismay, Kurt let out a slight squeak at the shock.<p>

"Hey homo," the rough voice of Azimo sounded.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt's voice sounded rushed and higher pitched than normal.

"We," he gestured to some other footballers beside him. "Just wanted to remind you that we don't like you. There hasn't been much reminding recently with the new kids around, but, they're not here now, are they?" Azimo pushed him harder against the lockers, before slamming his head back and letting him go, laughing as Kurt fell down onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Harry saw red.<p>

He'd been standing at the end of the hallway, looking for Kurt, but he could only see a big bulky footballer next to Kurt's locker. However, as Mike and Tina moved, Kurt was revealed, back pressed against the lockers, whilst the footballer whispered in his ear.

He stormed down the hallway, magic pulsing through his veins, Dean and Ron right behind him, as he chased after the footballer. "What was that?" Harry almost snarled at him once he drew level.

"Hey homo, we were just reminding your boyfriend how much we love him," Azimo smirked at him.

"Do you mind not ever talking to him again?" Harry struggled to keep his voice level.

"What are you gonna do to stop me?" Admittedly, Azimo had about 70 pounds and several inches on Harry, but he wasn't a wizard, and didn't have any training in self defence or combat.

"If you touch him again, I will personally make your life a living hell until you beg me to stop, I will make sure no one will ever take you seriously, and you will never be able to get a job. I can kick you out this school, and I can put you in a coma for ten years. If you don't touch him nothing will happen," Harry raised his eyes to Azimo's, and it was clear to see the magic pulsing behind them. "Plus, you may have height and weight on me, but have you seen the size of these two," he indicated Ron and Dean who were standing behind him, "You have nothing on them."

Harry turned to go and find Kurt, leaving Azimo quivering slightly from Harry's intense gaze, and the mystery essence he felt pulsating off the smaller boy.

"Hey, Kurt, are you okay?" Harry knelt down next to the diva, magic still raging inside him.

"Yeah, Azimo pushed me…" he trailed off and Harry pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know. I saw. And, well, lets just say, he won't be doing it again if he knows what's good for him," Harry muttered darkly.

"Harry, he won't be scared by threats, he's bigger than you," Kurt buried his head in Harry's shoulder, thankful for his help, but worried about him – you didn't threaten the jocks and get away with it.

"Trust me, this one I think worked, plus, have you seen the size of Ron and Dean, they're built like fridges," Harry snorted, and, pulling Kurt to his feet, linked his fingers through the younger boys, and they walked down the hall, trying to forget about Azimo and his homophobic bullying.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mike," Ron grinned as he sat down next to the boy in the auditorium that afternoon. "What's going on?"<p>

"Nothing really, we're waiting for Mr Schue to tell us what's going on," Mike smiled back.

"Ah, we always end up waiting on the adults," Ron stretched back in his chair, putting his feet onto the chair in front of his. Before long, everyone else had arrived, and Mr Schue was standing at the microphone, looking out at the Glee club.

"Hey guys, so, as you all know, and I hope you've been preparing, today is the day you sing to your Mother's, to celebrate Mother's Day," he smiled eagerly out at his Glee kids. "So, as you were singing to your Mothers, I took the liberty of inviting them. Before you say anything, I know, for some of you, this may not be possible, so, Kurt and Rachel, I invited your Fathers, and Hermione, Dean, Harry and Ron, I know about your situation, and I put a camera up, so, if any of you want to send a copy home, you can." For the first time, Ron noticed there was a line of women, Kurt's Father, and a man he could only assume to be one of Rachel's dads sitting in the front row of seats. How he hadn't noticed them before he didn't know, but there were definitely there.

"You all know what order you're meant to come up in, and, please feel free to make a speech before you sing." Mr Shue left the stage, and went to sit next to the women at the front.

Everyone watched as Dean walked on stage, and took his place at the sole microphone situated centre stage.

"So, this is for my Mum, who obviously can't be here right now. She has to be in England, looking after my younger brothers and sister. I guess, I just want her to know I love her, I think about her all the time, and miss her like crazy. Oh, and thanks to Ron and his mad Scouting for Girls obsession, I am apparently singing one of their songs. So, this is Silly Song, by Scouting for Girls, and it's for you Mum."

He lowered his head, staring at the floor as the music started, looking up at the audience only when he started to sing.

_'Here's a song. You can sing along too. For when I've gone away._  
><em>It's a silly tune. I wrote for you. You can sing it everyday.<em>

_I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave you tonight_  
><em>I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave you behind.<em>  
><em>I don't want to leave you tonight.<em>

_So if you're down and I'm not around. And the days seem far too long._  
><em>Well I'll be there, if you're ever scared, you can hear me sing along.<em>

_I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave you tonight._  
><em>I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave you behind.<em>  
><em>I don't want to leave you tonight.<em>

_And I know it's hard._  
><em>But life's a bit like that.<em>  
><em>When it pulls you down and stabs you in the back.<em>  
><em>And I know it's hard.<em>  
><em>But we'll get through this I know.<em>

_I didn't know you'd be gone for so long._  
><em>I didn't know you'd be gone for so long.<em>  
><em>I didn't know you'd be gone for so long.<em>  
><em>I didn't know you'd be gone for so long.<em>

_I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave you tonight._  
><em>I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave you tonight.'<em>

Dean finished to an echoing applause; he smiled up at his audience, muttered his thanks, and exited the stage, grinning ecstatically.

"Oh wait," he said, rushing back on, "I was meant to introduce the next person. Anyway, this is Finn." Finn lumbered onto stage, his body seeming slightly too heavy, as normal. He started to sing a slow song, apparently thanking his Mother for being there for him. It was very sweet, in fact, Puck started to wonder if it was going to give him cavities halfway through.

Finn's song came to a close, and Mercedes sang, followed by Brittany, Tina, Santana, Ron, Hermione and Artie.

"Thank you for listening," Artie spoke into the microphone. "Please welcome Kurt Hummel to the stage."

Kurt walked onto the stage, and sat down at the piano. "So," he breathed heavily, "This is for my beautiful mother, wherever she may be, I know she may not be here in person to hear me sing, but I like to believe she can somehow still hear me. So, Mum, wherever you are, this is for you. This is from an English television series, called Britannia High, and is sung by Matthew James Thomas." He hit the first chord just as he started to sing.

'_All of my life I have watched you_  
><em>climbing mountains, chasing dreams<em>  
><em>All of my life you gave me everything<em>  
><em>but you don't have to give the world to me<em>

_Just say you love me as I am,_  
><em>say you want me as I am,<em>  
><em>say I'm someone in your eyes,<em>  
><em>that's all I want it to be<em>  
><em>Oh, just let me go, I know one day if I'm allowed,<em>  
><em>if I'm allowed, one day I'll make you proud<em>

_All of your life you've taken chances_  
><em>you've broke the rules time after time<em>  
><em>All of your life you've gone your own way,<em>  
><em>so give me this chance, and I'll go mine<em>

_Why can't you say you love me as I am,_  
><em>say you want me as I am,<em>  
><em>say I'm someone in your eyes,<em>  
><em>that's all I want it to be<em>  
><em>Oh, just let me go, I know one day if I'm allowed,<em>  
><em>if I'm allowed, one day I'll make you proud<em>

_Oh, one day I'll make you proud_

_And trying to please you now, it's all I seem to do_  
><em>I'm holding my dreams down, it's breaking me in two<em>  
><em>I've got to be me now 'cause there's already one of you<em>  
><em>I'm on my knees so help me please<em>

_Please don't shoot me down_  
><em>Though you can't see it now<em>  
><em>Someday I'll make you proud'<em>

"Mum, I hope you accept me," he muttered into the microphone, barely audible over the roaring applause he received. "Thank you," he blushed slightly under the spotlights. "The next performer will be Puck."

Puck strolled onto stage, hands in his pockets. "Okay, so I know you're probably all expecting me to do some high energy, no meaning rock number, but I decided I don't want that. I… I want to tell my incredible mother how amazing she is, as I really don't do it enough. I want to let her, and everyone else here, know what she means to me. Also, I was hoping Kurt wouldn't be so brilliant, as that's one tough act to follow," he grinned to Kurt, who was still hovering offstage with Harry.

"This is What You Mean To Me by Sterling Knight, from the Disney movie Star Struck."

_'Can't blame you for thinking_  
><em>That you never really knew me at all<em>  
><em>I tried to deny you<em>  
><em>But nothing ever made me feel so wrong<em>

_I thought I was protecting you_  
><em>From everything that I go through<em>  
><em>But I know that we got lost along the way<em>

_Here I am with all my heart_  
><em>I hope you understand<em>  
><em>I know I let you down<em>  
><em>But I'm never gonna make<em>  
><em>That mistake again<em>  
><em>You brought me closer<em>  
><em>To who I really am<em>  
><em>Come take my hand<em>  
><em>I want the world to see<em>  
><em>What you mean to me<em>  
><em>What you mean to me<em>

_Just know that I'm sorry_  
><em>I never wanted to make you feel so small<em>  
><em>Our story is just beginning<em>  
><em>But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)<em>

_And every time I think of you_  
><em>I think of how you pushed me through<em>  
><em>And show me how much better I could be<em>

_Here I am with all my heart_  
><em>I hope you understand<em>  
><em>I know I let you down<em>  
><em>But I'm never gonna make<em>  
><em>That mistake again<em>  
><em>You brought me closer<em>  
><em>To who I really am<em>  
><em>Come take my hand<em>  
><em>I want the world to see<em>  
><em>What you mean to me (yeah)<em>

_You make me feel like I'm myself_  
><em>Instead of being someone else<em>  
><em>I wanna live that every day<em>  
><em>You say what no one else was saying<em>  
><em>You know exactly how to get to me<em>  
><em>You know it's what I need<em>  
><em>It's what I need yeah<em>

_Here I am with all my heart_  
><em>I hope you understand (I hope you understand)<em>  
><em>I know I let you down<em>  
><em>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)<em>  
><em>You brought me closer<em>  
><em>To who I really am<em>  
><em>So come take my hand<em>  
><em>I want the world to see<em>  
><em>What you mean to me<em>  
><em>What you mean to me'<em>

Puck's mother had tears rolling down her face once the song finished. It was so unlike Puck, so different to anything he'd normally do, it was the boy underneath the act, underneath the armour he'd created for himself. Underneath the cool guy he pretended to be, there really was a boy desperate for his mother.

"So, next on is Rachel," Puck said after he'd finished. "Ah, come here, Mum," he jumped off the stage, and embraced his Mum, holding her in plain sight of everyone.

"Wow, okay, so that was actually really heart-warming. Anyway, the song I'm singing today is different to what I normally sing, different to how I think any of you will have heard me sing before, but I hope that's not a bad thing." Rachel continued to talk in a way only she could (fast, loud and long) for over five minutes, before finally belting out a Jamie Scott and the Town song, much to the surprise of everyone in the audience.

"I hope you liked my slightly different style," Rachel grinned.

"Wait, she just took a song normally played my one man and a guitar and somehow turned it into a belty number," Kurt muttered to Harry, from where they stood, still waiting in the sides. "Only Rachel…"

"Anyway, next on is Harry, and, he told me to warn you all that you might need tissues." She walked off the stage, and sat down in the audience.

"I didn't say that," he hissed in Kurt's ear, before walking onto the stage.

"I said it was sad, not that you might need tissues, before you all start thinking I'm some egotistical monster," he smiled nervously, before crossing over to sit at the piano, nodding to Brad.

"Anyway, my parents died when I was very young, and I can't remember them. I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle, and was told my parents were irresponsible alcoholics until I was eleven. They weren't irresponsible or alcoholics, they were murdered," he added nervously onto the end. "But, I don't have the time to tell you my life story, and you probably don't want to know it, so I'm just going to sing. Mum, and I guess Dad too, this is for you." Harry babbled, before sitting at the piano and playing the first few chords.

_'Unspoken, in silence_  
><em>Let's stay here tonight<em>  
><em>There's no reason to ask me<em>  
><em>'cause you know what's inside<em>

_Don't worry now_  
><em>Seasons will change<em>  
><em>Forgive my mouth<em>  
><em>Not letting you walk away'<em>

Here, he stood up, Brad carrying on playing the piano as he walked over to the microphone stand, belting out the chorus.

'_Take your love, bring it back, bring it back  
>Why did you have to leave<br>I forgot what love is, bring it back  
>Tell me that you believe<br>What fate's been telling me_

_At sundown on the freeway_  
><em>Is no place for goodbyes<em>  
><em>Don't worry now<em>  
><em>Seasons will change<em>  
><em>Forgive my mouth<em>  
><em>For not letting you walk away<em>

_Take your love, bring it back, bring it back_  
><em>Why did you have to leave<em>  
><em>I forgot what love is, bring it back<em>  
><em>Tell me that you believe<em>  
><em>What fate's been telling me<em>

_I've got a different ending_  
><em>To our story<em>  
><em>I know it's hard for you to hear it through<em>  
><em>But listen as I read<em>

_Take your love, bring it back, bring it back_  
><em>Why did you have to leave<em>  
><em>I forgot what love is, bring it back<em>  
><em>Tell me that you believe<em>  
><em>What fate's been telling me'<em>

Kurt looked out at Harry as he sang under the spotlight, features enhanced under the bright light, contrasted against the dark audience, and he thought he'd never seen anyone more beautiful.

Harry finished the song, and a tear ran down his face, catching the light and glistening for all to see. "Th… thank you," he stammered. "I… I can't even remember who's performing next." He buried his head in his hands, trying not to break down on stage. Kurt sensed his worry, and stepped up next to him, slipping an arm around his waist, supporting him. "You were the last performer, hun," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Oh, so there isn't anyone else. Thank you." He walked off stage, Kurt still supporting most his weight, until they were offstage, when he pulled his lips in for a desperate kiss.

"Hey, lips off my son," Burt called half-halfheartedly.

Harry leapt back suddenly, as though he'd been burnt. "S… sorry," he stammered slightly, and walked slightly further into the sides, before pulling Kurt back in.

"We can still see you," Burt called out.

"Dad, please, shh," Kurt cried, before grabbing Harry's hand and walking to sit with his friends.

"You were incredible, Harry," Mercedes whispered to him.

"Wow," Mr Schue said, standing on stage. "That was certainly emotional." He whipped a tear from his eye. "Thank you all for your incredible performances, and thank you to all the parents for coming and watching." Mr Schue got down from the stage, and everyone started to file out the hall.

"Hey, Kurt, wait, and bring your boyfriend and his friends," Burt called out just as they were leaving the hall.

"Hermione, Dean, Ron, that means you, and Sam, you might as well come as well, considering I know you're catching a ride with them."

"Dad, I told you, his name is Harry. Harry this is my Dad, Dad, this is Harry," Kurt introduced the two, Harry shaking slightly.

"Good afternoon, Mr Hummel," Harry nodded politely.

"I just wanted to say, that I don't know the whole story with your parents, Kurt's told me a bit, and I know you're living on your own now, but I want you all to know, that no matter what happens, if you need an adults help with anything, or you need advice or anything, then you can talk to me. I'm not saying the advice will be good, but I can try, I'm not great with words," Burt stumbled at the end, trying to think of what to say.

"That goes for me too," Mrs Evans was standing behind Burt, looking at Sam, slightly puzzled. "Sam, I… I need to ask you something, you might prefer me to do it alone?"

"Mum, I know what you're going to say, just ask it," Sam worried his lip and stared at his feet, absentmindedly scuffing his shoes.

"Are you sure?" Sam nodded. "Sam, are… are you dating Dean?" she looked down at their interlocked hands, and back up into the boys faces, both a bright red.

Sam glanced at Dean for a minute, seeming draw strength from him, "Yes," he nodded. "And if you have a problem with the fact I'm… I'm bi… gay, ah, crap, I don't know what I am, then please just tell me, as anything will be better than how I'm currently beating myself up about it." Sam leant slightly on Dean, as though trying to hide behind his muscular form.

"Wow… I… don't have a problem with it, I guess. Just, wow, I don't know, it's… it's a bit of a shock…" she looked at her son, inspecting him with her eyes, trying to see if anything was different.

"You're telling me…" Sam muttered beneath his breath.

"You guys go on, Harry, can Kurt come over?" Harry nodded, "Okay then, all go back to theirs, I'll see you later, Kurt," Burt said quickly. The teenagers filed out the auditorium quickly, Dean almost dragging Sam, who seemed to have forgotten how to walk.

"Ms., I know it's not my place to say so, but no matter how hard this is for you to understand, it's got to be a lot harder for your son. He thought he was straight, and to suddenly get a boyfriend must be pretty hard on him," Burt stated bluntly.

"I know," Mrs. Evans whispered, "It's, I want him to be happy, and Dean seems perfectly nice. It's, I'm not comfortable with the idea Sam's going to be going on dates with a boy now."

"Ms., there really is no difference between Sam going on dates with Dean than there would be if he was going on dates with a girl," Burt shrugged. "We live in Ohio, I know, but Sam needs the support of his mother right now, he's got to be confused. He seemed to shrink about three inches as he told you."

"I… I'll think about it. I need to be alone, can Sam sleep over with Finn tonight?"

"No." Burt scowled. "He can sleep over with Kurt though." With that, Burt walked out the auditorium, texting Kurt, informing him of the new arrangements.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've been onn holiday for almost three weeks, and didn't bring my laptop with me. I'm back home for a week now, though, and should be able to update another chapter before very long. Thank you so much for reading this, you really have no idea how much it means to me, and your kind comments are amazing. If you want to see anything happen soon, please send me a message or review, and I'll try and include your ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. Neither do I own Tangled, which is an awesome movie, and if you haven't seen it, you really really should.

* * *

><p>"What's her problem?" Sam muttered into Dean's shoulder as they sat in the back of Hermione's car.<p>

"It's not your fault, and hopefully she'll come round. You're perfect, Sam, don't let her get to you," Dean whispered back.

"It… It's hard, she's my Mother, she's meant to be there for me…"

"Trust me, everyone in this car has Mummy-issues, you're welcome to join the crew," Dean said, slightly louder so everyone could hear.

"I'd deny that, but it's true…" Kurt snorted slightly.

"Not my fault they died…" Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.

"She's a manipulative bitch," Ron shrugged. Hermione muttered something too low for the others to hear.

"See, you're not alone, plus, you're Mum will probably come around. It'll be okay," Dean pressed a light kiss into Sam's hair. Sam closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into Dean's side.

"I hope so," he muttered quietly.

"Sam," Kurt said a few minutes later, "You're sleeping at mine tonight." He looked at Sam, trying to see what his reaction was.

"Is that a good thing?" Sam looked confused.

"Well, we can have an awesome time and watch a load of movies if that's what you mean…"

"You're Mum probably just needs some time, Sami," Dean muttered into his hair.

The car pulled into the drive and everyone but Sam and Dean piled out the car. "You're going to be okay, right?" Dean stared straight into Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, just my Mum's always been there, and I don't want her to hate me."

"When I first…" Dean sighed, "When I first came out to my Mum, things were awkward for weeks, and I never got to see her much, as we were at boarding school. I just wanted her to understand that I didn't chose this, it's just the way I am. And… I mean, she did come around in the end, and she supported me when I came out to my friends. She just needed some time. It does happen, Sami, but it's going to be okay," he pressed a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead.

"Thank you," he muttered, looking Dean straight in the eyes.

"You don't need to thank me…" Dean got cut off as Sam pulled his lips down to meet his.

* * *

><p>"Is Sam going to be okay?" Hermione asked as they sat down, turning on the television.<p>

"Eventually, it all depends on how his Mum reacts," Kurt shrugged.

"She seemed so nice though…" Ron muttered.

"I guess nice people can still be homophobic," Harry shrugged.

"Prejudice is just ignorance, Blaine said that to me before," Kurt agreed. "Anyway, do you guys have any decent DVD's to watch?"

"Kurt, I'm currently questioning your taste as the song you sang earlier, from Britannia High, really?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Mitch Hewer is hot, okay?" he muttered, staring at his feet. Hermione snorted loudly, before nodding her head and agreeing.

"I know what we should watch," Harry leapt up, eyes shining. He walked over to the DVD case, pulling one out and slotting it into the player. "Tangled," he smiled, and sat next to Kurt, curling around him, resting his head on the younger boys chest.

"You really are a massive dork, aren't you," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"You know you love it."

The four teenagers sat and watched Tangled, Harry and Kurt singing along to every song.

"Wait, who's the massive dork now, you know the words…" Harry muttered to Kurt.

"I happen to appreciate the music, that's all…"

"How many times have you seen the movie?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Twelve." Kurt turned back to the screen, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

"Is it weird I find you blushing oddly attractive. I mean, I always find you attractive, but especially when you're blushing," Harry whispered into Kurt's ear, making him shiver slightly.

"You know, you're not so bad looking yourself," Kurt muttered, a blush spreading across his pale skin. Harry lowered his lips to Kurt's capturing them in a hard kiss.

"Hmph…" Ron coughed awkwardly.

"Ron, they're not going to hear us," Hermione snorted, "In fact, we could probably shout and they still wouldn't stop. Okay, this is getting heated, maybe we should leave."

"I dunno, I think we should film it, show everyone. It would be hilarious. Come on 'Mione," Ron pouted when she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, it would be pretty funny, I guess." Hermione took out her phone and pressed record, filming the two boys who were now lying on the sofa, Kurt straddling Harry and he attacked his neck.

"If they don't stop in a minute, Harry's going to be wearing scarves for weeks…" Ron raised an eyebrow. "But, that would be something else to tease him about. Especially if he starts wearing his Griffindor scarf."

Sam and Dean chose that moment to walk through the front door, chatting in Na'vi about something. "Sh'up dorks," Ron hissed at them.

Dean narrowed his eyes, before noticing Harry and Kurt's… erm, compromising position. He turned, put his fingers to his lips, telling Sam to be quiet, and walked over to where Ron and Hermione were squatting on the floor.

"Why the hell are you watching them?" Dean asked, scrunching his nose up.

"Don't you get it, this will be the most awesome blackmail material ever," Ron smirked evilly.

"Yeah, and we're all going to know exactly why they're both going to be wearing scarves for weeks." Hermione high-fived Ron.

"Are you sure you two weren't meant to be Slytherins," Dean said, he was used to Ron and Hermione's on-going plot to embarrass Harry.

Sam muttered something into Dean's shoulder which sounded suspiciously like, 'thought you two were the mature ones,' as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"I've never been more insulted in my life," Ron over-dramatically pretended to collapse on the floor, but it wasn't clear whether he was reacting to Dean's comment or Sam's.

"Hmm… anyway, we're going to leave you two to your slightly disturbing spying, we're going upstairs." Dean stood up, talking hold of Sam's hand.

"Stay safe," Ron yelled after them.

"We're not having sex, Ron," Dean yelled back.

"Wait, what's going on, who's having sex?" Harry sat up suddenly, blushing violently.

"We're not having sex," Dean called down the stairs.

"You and Kurt, by the looks of the scene we just saw," Ron snorted.

"Wait, what?" Kurt blushed even harder than before. "We're not… I mean, we haven't."

"Yeah, well we have a video of everything that just happened, so I'm not sure everyone is going to believe that," Hermione deadpanned, waving her phone woth the video clear on the screen.

"Give me that video, 'Mione," Harry cried, chasing her out onto the streets, barefooted.

"Why should I?" she shrugged, "It's the best blackmail material ever!"

"Hmm… so you're not going to play nice, well then, I don't have to either." He turned and walked back into the house, leaving a slightly perplexed Hermione behind. Why would he just give up like that?

Actually, it was Harry, so he was probably already plotting some kind of revenge, which would either end in a pile of rabid chickens or a dislocated pelvis. In fact, it was probably a good idea just to give him the video so no one would get hurt. But, Harry's revenges were always so bad they were funny, and, well, there was a part of Hermione that wanted to see what stupid idea he would come up with next. It wasn't like she'd be responsible if anyone got hurt… Well, she would be, but no had to know that.

Yes, she'd let Harry plot his revenge, simply because Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World, really, really sucked at getting his own back.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, my lovely readers! So, I actually really like this chapter. I mean, I like all the chapters I post, otherwise I wouldn't post them, but I especially like this one.

One quick note about updating, I'm going away again on Monday, so if there isn't an update before then, then I have no idea when the next one will be. Over the next three weeks, updates will probably be coming at rather random times.

As normal, I'd love to hear you're feed-back, comments or suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee, or Beauty and the Beast. They are the property of people far richer than me.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sam," Kurt peered around Dean's door. "Erm, my Dad wants us to come home." He raised his eyes from the floor to see Sam and Dean curled around each other, lying on the floor, fast asleep. Kurt backed out the room, pushing the door so it was almost closed. He stepped back downstairs where Harry, Ron and Hermione were chatting surprising light-heartedly considering their earlier disagreement over a certain video.<p>

Kurt felt a blush spread over his cheeks. Now, if that ever got out, he'd be dead. Okay, so maybe not literally dead, but certainly metaphorically dead.

"They're asleep," he said, as he stepped down the last few stairs. "And I couldn't stand to wake them up, they're too adorable."

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically, before smiling, "Are they asleep on the floor?" Kurt nodded. "Dean has a habit of falling asleep on the floor, admittedly a weird habit, but he's had it as long as we've known him."

"Yeah," Ron added, "I remember waking up during the first week of school, back when we were eleven, to find Dean asleep on the floor. Thought he was a right weirdo, now I just know he's a right weirdo."

"Hey, Kurt, if you go up there now, Dean should be awake," Harry said, smiling at his boyfriend. Kurt looked bemused for a second, wondering how Harry knew this, but, still, he trusted him, probably more than he trusted himself, so he went back up to Dean's room, to find, sure enough, the boy was stirring.

"Damn, did I fall asleep on the floor again?" Dean muttered, voice heavy with sleep.

"Erm, hey Dean," Kurt smiled slightly, "My Dad just texted, and he wants me home, so, if Sam's staying the night, he needs to wake up."

"Oh okay," Dean said, unnaturally awake for someone who'd been sleeping only twenty seconds before, Kurt thought.

"Hey, Sami," Dean muttered into Sam's ear. "Kurt's here, you need to wake up and go home with him."

"Wanna stay here," Sam muttered into Dean's side, nuzzling slightly deeper.

"Come on, Sam, I want you to stay here too, but you need to go with Kurt," Dean placed a hand on his boyfriends cheek, pulling him up into a sitting position. Slowly, Sam rubbed the sleep out his eyes.

"What, I'm awake now," he groaned, voice husky. "Did I embarrass myself?"

"You mean you can't remember what you were doing ten seconds ago?" Dean tilted his head, resembling a confused puppy.

"No, I can never remember what I do whilst I'm half asleep…" Sam shrugged.

"You didn't embarrass yourself, you were just really cute," Dean grinned.

"You didn't embarrass yourself, Sam, it really was just cute," Kurt said from the doorway.

"Oh, hey Kurt," Sam rubbed his eyes again, "What're you doing here?"

"My Dad wants me home, and you need to come with me, unless you want to walk…" Kurt raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Okay, give me a minute, I just need to get my stuff together," Sam stretched, and flinched when his shoulder cracked horribly.

"I'll be downstairs," Kurt walked back downstairs to find a rather shame-faced looking Harry, and a pissed off looking Ron and Hermione. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's nothing," Ron shrugged off his comment.

"Come outside with me, Kurt," Harry stood up, taking his hand, and leading him outside. They stood in silence for a few moments, hands linked, shoulder pressed tightly together, before Harry said, "I've always liked looking up to the sky. It makes me realize that there is more out there, I don't mean a God or anything, more, just, it makes you feel smaller, and I find that a comfort."

"Harry," Kurt looked into the boy's eyes, "I know there's something going on, something you're not telling me."

"I can't tell you…" Harry shook his head, begging Kurt to understand with his eyes.

"It's not going to change my feelings, whatever it is. I promise," Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Kurt, I can't tell you, legally. I could be arrested by my government for telling you. Plus, I don't know that you'd feel the same after I'd told you. I really, really like being with you, and I don't want to ruin it. I can't ruin it." Harry lowered his gaze, only to have his chin pulled back up by Kurt.

"It's not going to change anything. You could tell me that you're a wanted criminal and it wouldn't change anything, Harry. Is there anyway you can tell me?" Harry shook his head. "Can you try and find a way? Laws always have a loophole, that's what my Mum used to tell me. She… she was a lawyer, and whenever she was on a tough case, she'd get frustrated by the loopholes. Maybe we could find a good loophole. Harry, I care about you, I care about you a lot, and I feel there is a huge part of your life you're keeping from me."

"Kurt, I'm going to be honest with you, because I care about you too, so much. Yes, there is a huge part of my life I'm keeping from you, in fact it's the part of my life who makes me who I am, but I'm not keeping it from you out of choice, I'm keeping it from you because I have to. Because I can't tell you. You have no idea how much it hurts to know I can't tell you, as there might be some pretty painful memories in there, but also some of the best memories of my life. Yes, I'll try and find the loophole."

Kurt reached up to cup Harry's cheek, and kissed him lightly on the mouth. It was a kiss that lasted no more than three seconds, but it was a kiss full of promise and hope, and, maybe, a little bit of pain.

"It'll be okay."

"I trust you, Kurt."

* * *

><p>"Harry, what was that?" Dean said as Harry walked back inside. "You can't just use magic like that."<p>

"Look, I'm sorry, these two have already had a go at me. I'm really, really not in the mood right now." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tension there.

"You don't get it. I thought someone had died, it brought back so many horrible memories. You need to think," Dean was almost yelling.

"I said I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?"

"You know how hard it was to act calm in front of Kurt and Sam, I was literally shaking. You can't just heat my wand up like that, the burning sensation against my leg is something I, in fact all of us, associate with our friends and family dying. Think, Harry, you're meant to be smart."

Dean was referring to a spell they'd used in the war. If one of them was in danger, or needed help, they'd send a spell to heat up someone else's wand, informing them of the danger. They would then apparate so they could help. It was far simpler than sending patronuses, and the enemy didn't have to know you were calling for backup.

"I was so bloody scared, Harry," Dean turned round and stormed up the stairs. Harry just collapsed onto the nearest chair, burying his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "And don't say Dean, as it's obviously more than just that, you were looking stressed before he said a word. Come on, budge up," she said, sitting next to him on the chair. Harry heard the clear sounds of Ron heading upstairs, before he started talking.

"Kurt wants to know. He knows there is something huge I'm not telling him, and he wants to know. He said that it wouldn't change anything between us, but it would. Plus, I can't tell him legally anyway."

"So right now everything seems crap, and you really didn't need Dean loosing it at you to top it all off," Hermione said.

"Ah, crap, I really did deserve it, if he'd done that to me, I probably would have killed him. I really need to apologize," Harry tried to stand up, but Hermione pulled him back down.

"Give him time to cool off, and you can apologize in the morning. Dean's an easy problem to solve, Kurt, however, isn't… There's got to be someway to get permission without telling them who or where we are. I'll research it for you, as I'm sure Sam is slightly uneasy about it too."

"Right now, I think Sam has slightly bigger things on his mind…"

"Yeah, that's true, I hope his Mum comes around."

* * *

><p>Sam and Kurt sat in a comfortable silence as Kurt drove them home. It was only a ten minute drive between the two houses, eight if you didn't get stuck in the traffic lights, and Sam was deep in thought.<p>

"Kurt, I'm so confused," he finally said, then paused, as though waiting for permission to continue.

"You can talk to me Sam, I'm not going to tell anyone," Kurt turned to look at the boy briefly.

"Until Dean came along, I'd never really been attracted to anyone," he said slowly, "I'd never really looked at guys, but I'd never really looked at girls either. I mean, I'd occasionally look at people and think, 'Oh, they're good-looking,' but that was all. But there was a part of me that was just desperate to fit in, desperate to be normal, so I dated a few girls here and there, telling myself it didn't matter that I wasn't attracted to them, I could always pretend to be. Looking back now, I guess that was wrong, but it didn't seem so at the time."

"And then Dean comes along, and he's perfect and funny and kind and, can I say beautiful, 'cause that's all I can think of to say. I found myself attracted to him like I'd never been attracted to anyone before. But it isn't just his looks, it's the incredible person he is, and the fact he can speak Na'vi, and doesn't get fed up when I start quoting Dr. Suess. Kurt, fuck it, I don't know if I'm gay or bi, or what, but everyone seems to want to put a label on me, and I can't even put one on myself." Sam buried his head in his hands.

"Sam, if people try to label you, then they're not worth hanging around. If people try to judge you, then don't let them. You and Dean just work together, and it shouldn't matter what other people think," Kurt said. "Why should it matter if you're confused about if you like boys or girls or both, you've got a boy who is perfect for you, so make the most of it, and don't let others get you down," Kurt turned to look at Sam again, "Sam, it really doesn't matter what they think."

"When did you get so smart?" Sam muttered.

"What do you mean, I've always been this awesome," Kurt grinned.

"What about my Mum?" Sam swallowed audibly.

"Take it one step at a time, go by what is happening in the moment, not by what might happen in the future, she'll probably come around, but I guess, if you want me to be honest with you, there is a chance she might not, but there are options if that happens Sam, we're not going to let her ignorance change you or take you away without a very, very good fight, I promise."

"Thank you, Kurt, that, that really means a lot," Sam tried to smile up at him.

"Don't thank me," Kurt shrugged, "But come on, we've been sitting in the drive way for the past five minutes, my Dad's probably wondering what the hell we're doing."

"I hadn't even noticed we'd stopped moving," Sam snorted slightly. Kurt just shrugged again, and got out the car, picking up his bag and opened the front door. "Come on, Sam," he encouraged. Sam stood up and followed him inside.

"Hey, Dad," Kurt said as they walked though the door.

"Hey boys, give me a minute," Burt called from somewhere upstairs. The two went and sat on the sofa, waiting for Burt.

"Alright, Sam?" Burt sat down on a chair, and turned to face them.

"What… what did she say?" Sam swallowed, fidgeting in his seat.

"I'm just going to quote exactly what she said, okay, so no shooting the messenger," he looked at Kurt for a minute, "'I want him to be happy, and Dean seems perfectly nice. I'm not comfortable with the idea Sam's going to be going on dates with a boy now.' I said something about going on dates with boys or girls makes no difference, then she said she wanted to be alone, and asked if you could sleep over here."

"Thank you," Sam said, eyes watering.

"Hey, Sam, don't cry," Kurt grabbed a tissue off the table, passing it to the blonde boy.

"What do I do, though?" Sam swallowed hard, tears now streaming down his face.

Kurt stood up, pulling Sam up with him, and wrapped his arms round the taller boy. "You're going to be okay, go and talk to her tomorrow, after school and see what happens. Any one of us will come with you, if you want. But you're going to be okay, we're all behind you." Sam gave up trying to hold back his tears, and just wept into Kurt's shoulder.

Eventually, after the tears were reduced to occasional sniffling, Kurt let go of the boy, and sat him down. "Okay, then, what's your favourite Disney movie?"

"Erm, Beauty and the Beast," Sam muttered, blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed," Kurt giggled, "It's a good movie."

So, the two sat and watched the movie, allowing Sam to try and forget the troubles with his Mum, and focus on harmless Disney fun, and Kurt to think about Harry and what he could do to try and get him to open up.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my lovely readers, I'm so sorry for not updating - my internet acess has been very limited, but here is the next chapter for you all.

Once again, thank you all for reading, it really is appreciated. Please keep reviewing and giving feedback, I love to hear all your opinions.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Harry sidled up to his boyfriend at school the next day. "I need your help."<p>

"Yes," Kurt turned, raising an eyebrow at Harry's pout. He kissed him chastely on the lips. "Don't pout, it makes me want to do that."

"Since when was that a bad thing," Harry winked. "Anyway, I was saying, I need your help to get revenge on Ron and Hermione as they took that video of us yesterday."

"Right… and you can't come up with one yourself why?" Kurt smirked, already knowing the story.

"The last time I tried to get revenge on someone there was a pile a melted crayons, a duck head, several pineapples and a dislocated pelvis involved. It was quite messy to explain, but, basically, I suck with revenge," Harry pouted again, and Kurt had to force himself not to kiss the full lips.

"Okay, I'll help, but only if you promise, really promise, to try and find a way to tell me, Harry. As I don't care who you are or what you've done in the past, I care about who you are now, in the present," Kurt stopped walking and leant his forehead against Harry's.

"Kurt, it might be who I've been in the past, but it's also who I am now, it's who I'll always be, I've got a lot of emotional baggage with me. I've got some serious issues."

"Harry, you do know you're contradicting yourself with everything you're saying. You say that you care about me, and if it's half as much as I care about you, then I am so, so thankful, but then you say you can't tell me. You say you don't want to break us up by telling me, and I trust you, but it's far, far more likely to break us up if you don't tell me." Kurt was shouting now. "Please, make up your mind, as right now, you're just confusing me." He turned on his heel and walked away; leaving Harry to slump against the lockers, head in hands.

Harry felt another body come and sit next to him after a few minutes. He could hear their breathing, and feel their body heat.

"Hey," Mike said, breaking the silence in the corridor, after everyone had already left for class. "Looking kind of down…"

Harry turned to glare at the dancer. "Hey, don't glare at me, I'm trying to help," Mike said.

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda confused…" Harry muttered, into his hands.

"Well, that's why I'm here, to help you become un-confused," Harry muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"I said, un-confused isn't a word," he gritted his teeth.

"I just said it, didn't I? That must make it a word, if I can say it. Plus, you understood what I meant. Anyway, that is not the point. The point is you're keeping secrets and Kurt doesn't like it."

"Why do you know that?" Harry looked obviously sceptical.

"Well, partly, because I do just know everything. But, also, there is that fact that he was just shouting it down the corridors. And, it's fairly obvious to everyone who knows you, Ron, Hermione or Dean, even a little bit, that you've got some pretty obvious secrets."

"Pretty obvious secrets that we can't tell anyone for good reasons," Harry shrugged. "Look, Mike, thanks and all for your help, but right now I just want to be alone."

"No you don't," Mike said, shrugging. "You're simply saying you want to be alone so I will go away. But, I will not listen to your protests, as there is something you need to understand first."

"Go on then," Harry decided to let the Asian boy have his way.

"Kurt is normally really, erm, introverted, around the rest of us. He doesn't like to let his feelings known, and keeps most things to himself. I reakon Mercedes knows a bit more about him than the rest of us, but really not that much. He's a bit of a mystery, as no one really knows him. Before you came, he was desperately lonely, he needed a friend, and a support system more than anything else. Then, you arrived, and suddenly Kurt was opening up to you in ways we'd never seen him. Now, we obviously don't know what he said, but it was obvious he was telling you things he'd never told anyone just by the look on his face. He was so relieved to finally have someone to talk to who could actually understand him."

"Then you started dating, and Kurt still seemed on top of the world, but the dynamics started to change a bit. I think, Kurt, started looking to you to open up the same way he'd opened up, but for some reason, you couldn't, and still cant'. I think Kurt is awesome, it's kinda hard to tell him that sometimes, as he's really stubborn, but I really admire him for being himself, and I don't want to see any of my friends down. I don't know what your secret is, and, to be honest, I don't want to know, but I do want to see Kurt happy. Harry, you need to tell him." Mike looked into Harry's green eyes and was startled by the raw emotion contained there. There were nerves, and confusion and admiration there, but, Mike realised, those weren't the eyes of a teenager, those were the eyes of a man, a man who'd been through a lot, seen things he didn't want to see, and come out on the other side still living.

"It's funny, 'cause everyone always told me you were the quiet one," Harry said after a long pause.

"Everyone doesn't realize that although I may be quiet, I'm also watching. Everyone overlooks the quiet people, when really, it's us they need to be the most cautious of."

"I see that now," Harry said. "Mike," he paused, breathing heavily, "Thank you."

"You know, we have half an hour before the next lesson starts, and we can't really turn up this late. I find dancing to be a pretty awesome stress relief, want some lessons?" Mike grinned evilly.

"What makes you think I can't already dance?" Harry tried a smile, but it came out more of a grimace.

"I though Dean was the dancer?"

"Dean might be the best, doesn't mean we can't all dance. Well, it doesn't mean we aren't all trained in acrobatics, and Dean tried to extend that to dancing…" Harry shrugged.

"Show me some moves," Mike crossed his arms, as Harry launched into an impressively complicated routine of somersaults.

Kurt walked out of his French class, as the bell went to see Harry and Mike walking down the corridor, talking expressively. They walked straight past him, not even glancing up as they walked to their next block, which Kurt knew to be P.E., as he shared the block with both boys. He trudged off after the other two, eyes down, staring at the floor. He walked into the changing rooms, wrinkling his nose at the smell of feet. Careful to avoid glancing around, Kurt walked over to his locker, pulling out his sports clothes, and walked towards a cubicle to change.

"Oi, homo," the gruff voice of Azimo rang in his ears. He turned to face his tormentor.

"You do know that isn't my name…" Kurt retorted.

"That's funny, 'cause you look like a homo to us," Azimo gestured to his gang of burly footballers standing behind him.

Kurt felt his hands begin to sweat, and his heart begin to race. What was he going to do? There was no way out. They were going to beat him up, or at least verbally abuse him until he felt like breaking down, and there was no way to get out. He was trapped, back against the wall, surrounded by a semi-circle of sweating footballers.

"I'll tell you what's funny," Kurt boldly carried on talking, trying to postpone the inevitable, "The fact you all think I'm disgusting, but you go on trying to seek me out. You know nothing you do is going to change me. I'm going to carry on being who I am, and you can do nothing to change that." Kurt's voice was getting louder, and he hoped a teacher wondering past the boys locker room might wonder what the problem was.

However, it was no teacher, but another student who came to his rescue.

"Oi, you lot. Does it really need twelve of you just to beat up one kid, who is half the size of any of you. You're so chicken, Azimo, you can't face Kurt by yourself?" Harry's British tones came over to where to boy was surrounded. "As you can see, there are two of us," he indicated Mike, who was standing next to him. "Now, don't you think, that twelve on two is much fairer than twelve on one. Plus, I'm just as homo as Kurt, so you still get to 'beat up a homo', if you really want to." Azimo seemed to consider the offer.

"What makes you think you're so special, Potter?" Azimo turned to face Harry, and, almost mechanically, the others followed his lead, so Harry and Mike were now surrounded. However, this left Kurt free to slip out without them noticing.

"Who said I was special?" Harry shrugged. "I mean, I'm trained in several forms of martial arts, and I could kick your ass in my sleep, it is true, but I've certainly never said that to you. I don't mind showing you, if you really want," he smiled mockingly. Harry's magic was starting to flare, and the sensation of magic crackling in the air was enough to make Azimo mutter something and them footballers turn away, back to changing.

Mike stepped away from Harry as he tried to reign his magic back in, it was really creeping him out – the air around him felt almost tangible. "Dude, are you okay?" Mike asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry panted, leaning back against the row of lockers, cool metal helping him calm down. "I tend to get worked up if my friends are threatened, it brings back some nasty memories, just give me a minute." He leant down, putting his hands on his knees, letting his neck flop down.

"Okay, I'm gonna change then," Mike said, walking a little back, trying to give Harry some space.

"Kurt, I need to find Kurt," he said after half a minute.

"Harry, Kurt's pissed at you…" Mike reminded the British boy… no man, he corrected himself, he had mans eyes, he was a man.

"Well, I need to make him un-pissed," Harry shrugged, standing up and going to look for his boyfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. I was... distracted by shiny things? No, I just found it really hard to be satisfied with this chapter. It's not my best, but it tells the story well enough.

As always, thank you so much for reading my story, and reviews are always, always welcome.

* * *

><p>The next time Harry saw Kurt wasn't until Glee practice – which happened to be the period before lunch – and two hours after he'd seen him last. The younger boy had successfully evaded him all through break. Well, Harry admitted to himself, he <em>could<em> have found Kurt, but he probably wanted to be left alone for a little bit longer.

Harry walked into the choir room, expecting to find it full of his friends, but instead, found only Puck and Hermione in there, talking intently. As he opened the door, they both turned to stare at him. Uncomfortable, Harry turned on his heel and promptly walked out the room, only to find the rest of New Directions giggling at him.

"Oh, thanks guys, could have warned me they were finally talking so I didn't have to embarrass myself," Harry pouted.

Hermione and Puck had been walking on thin ice around each other since just after they met. Puck was obviously attracted to her, and made no effort to hide it. At first Hermione had been confused with the attention he was focusing on her, but after a while it started having other effects. Hermione admitted that Puck was good looking, he had killer abs, and his face wasn't bad, but she started to find his slightly dorky, trying to be cool attitude intriguing. However, it wasn't until he sang to his Mum did she finally admit to herself she had feelings for the footballer. The second she showed even the slightest sign of reciprocating his feelings, Puck had leapt for it, thus the talking.

"Yeah, well, it was funny to see your face," Tina shrugged.

"My face is quite amusing, I must say," Harry joked back, sticking his tongue out at Tina, and scrunching his nose up.

"Oh, and definitely attractive when you're pulling that face," Mercedes pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a picture. "This is going on facebook."

"But that doesn't work, Mercedes, as we don't have facebook," Harry pointed to himself, Dean and Ron, who were both trying desperately hard not to laugh.

"I can still put the picture up," Mercedes sighed. "Stop ruining my fun. In fact, I might print out the photo and paste copies of it around the school. Actually no, I can go one better, Kurt, look at this." She threw the phone to Kurt, who'd just arrived at the group. "Don't you have an attractive boyfriend."

"Well, Harry, I must admit you've looked better. Yet, somehow you manage to pull off the slightly constipated, three year old style face, still looking attractive. But, that is not the point, no matter how attractive you are, we need to talk." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow whilst glancing at the phone.

"You're still pissed at him even after he stopped Azimo from beating you up, whilst potentially putting himself in danger?" Mike asked. "'Cause Kurt, that's a little cold, don't you think?"

"Mike, I don't think it's your business, I think it's between Harry and I. And in case you don't remember, I did walk in on you all talking about me being cold, sarcastic and a recluse only a few weeks ago," Kurt shot back. "Harry come here." He looked straight into Harry's eyes, and Harry saw the pain and regret etched in there, but there was also hope and something else. Something good.

"Kurt, I'm sorry…" Harry started as he stood opposite the other boy, muttering in a low voice.

"I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry as well for overreacting. Just, thank you, thank you so much for sticking up for me. I've never had anyone do that for me before, and frankly, I… just…" Kurt stammered and struggled to get the words out. Harry just wrapped his arms around his waist, letting Kurt rest his head on his shoulder. "Thank you." He muttered.

"No, thank you." Harry muttered back. He felt a tear land on his shoulder, and pulled back slightly, kissing the tears on Kurt's face. "And I'm sorry, but I need time to sort it out."

"I know, and I overreacted. I really will try not to do it again. I've felt awful the whole day," Kurt smiled slightly.

"Ergh, so have I," Harry agreed.

"But I saw you with Mike, you looked perfectly happy." Kurt looked confused.

"Kurt, you of all people should know how easy it is to act happy when really you're not. I have a habit of acting my way through life, pretending to feel a way I don't, pretending to be someone I'm not. It's truly an awful habit, but it's so much easier than the truth."

"Something in my past taught me about the need to act okay. It's not the same bullying you had, that you still have, but I've often been in a situation were acting okay is easier than telling people that really you're tearing yourself apart."

"How are you so good with words?" Kurt muttered, "You always know what to say."

_Intensive public speech training, and constantly being in the public eye_, Harry thought, but only said aloud, "I make as many mistakes as any one else." Harry bent down and kissed Kurt lightly on the nose. "You do know everyone is staring at us?" he muttered into Kurt's ear.

"I'm fairly sure more than one of them is filming actually…" Kurt whispered back, before reluctantly pulling back from Harry's embrace, turning to face his friends. "If that," he nodded at the camera phones, "Ends up on facebook, I will find a way to destroy you. I don't need my private life on the internet, thank you."

"I think that's enough death threats for today, Kurt," Mr Schue walked up behind them, opening the door to the choir room.

"Don't go…" Ron started to say as Mr Schue opened the door to find Hermione and Puck making out, as soon as they heard the door turn, they leapt apart, Hermione blushing, Puck looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Guys, wait until you're off school grounds for that," Mr Schue sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, sir," Hermione muttered.

"Sorry," Puck shrugged.

"Anyway, the rest of you can come in, I take it that's why you were all standing outside," Mr Schue called out to the others, and waited as they filed in, taking seats. "Now, as I'm sure you are all aware, sectionals is in three weeks now, and it's time to decide who will be getting the solo and duet."

"Thank you, I feel now is my moment to step in with a list of what Finn and I could be singing," Rachel interrupted, standing up.

"No, Rachel," Mr Schue held up his hand, silencing the girl. "Remember, we've already discussed this everyone is going to be auditioning for the duet and the solo. You can all audition for both, but if you get the solo, you can't also get the duet. You can chose who you audition with for the duet, and it is most likely I will award the duet to a pair who auditioned together, but there may be circumstances where I rearrange the auditioning pair to someone more suitable."

"What if we don't want to sing with the person you decide is more suitable?" Kurt asked.

"Would you really give up a duet just because you don't like the other person, Kurt?" Mr Schue replied, answering a question with another question.

"I guess not…" Kurt muttered, looking at the floor.

"Anyway, you all seem to enjoy singing when there are themes, so the theme for the solo competition is 'me'. You all need to sing a song that you feel summarize you to everyone else."

Kurt heard Sam mutter something.

"What was that, Sam?" Mr Schue asked the blond haired boy.

"Oh, erm, I said Simple Plan. You know, the band, they have songs that seem to apply to life really well…" he blushed slightly.

"Okay then, I'm sure you can all find a song," Mr Schue continued. "The theme for the duet competition is 'you'. As a pair, you need to summarize your relationship with a song. You don't need to audition, but the auditions will be held next Monday and I expect you all to at least attend."

"Anyway, as well as the solo and duet, there will also be a group number. Now, I need your input. I think the solo and duet will be more downbeat, so we need a more upbeat song with a good dance beat. Mike, and Dean actually, I want you to pick out the best dancers we have and choreograph a dance that will wow the judges."

"Awesome," Mike leant across Sam to high-five Dean.

"So you want a quick song?" Rachel asked Mr Schue, looking slightly disgusted.

"Yes, I think we have some real dancing talent in here that we just haven't shown off before."

"Adam Lambert," Kurt called out, smirking slightly.

"Right, good," Mr Schue wrote the name on the board, gesturing for the rest for more ideas.

"Bon Jovi," Finn said, grinning.

"Mika."

"The Killers."

"Pink."

The suggestions kept coming thick and fast, and, by the time Mr Schue had filled up the board, and told Britney that 'No, they were not going to sing Humpty Dumpty,' the bell had rang for lunch.

"Off you go and get preparing for next Monday," Mr Schue dismissed them.

"Sing with me?" Kurt asked Harry as they walked out the choir room, hand in hand.

"Of course," Harry smiled back, leaning across to press his lips to his boyfriends. "I know the perfect song, I'll try and find the sheet music online, you can come over after school to practice?" he asked.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"Don't you mind?" Mercedes asked Ron as they sat down to lunch.<p>

"Mind? Mind about what?" Ron looked thoroughly confused at the question.

"Hermione and Puck?" Mercedes looked at him as though it was obvious, rolling her eyes at the ginger boys obliviousness.

"What that they're finally going to get together after weeks of stepping around each other as though they might break. No, why would I mind?"

"I just thought, well we all thought, to be honest, that there was history between you and Hermione, and, well, that you weren't quite over it," Mercedes blushed slightly.

"Me and 'Mione? No, we're just friends, have been for a little while now. I mean, you're right, there was a time when we dated, and, for a little bit I thought I might have been in love with her. But, to be honest, I wasn't. It… there was a lot of crap going on at the time, and it seemed like the right thing to do. You know, people are always brought together by struggle. Well that's what happened with me and 'Mione. After everything calmed down we realised it was better to be apart, and it was a little awkward at first, but everything's cool now."

"Oh, wow, you guys really have been through some crap, haven't you?" Mercedes looked stunned.

"Yeah, we really have, Harry had it the worst though," he shrugged. "You learn to get over it with time, same as anything."

"Oh, well, if you ever need to talk, then I'm more than willing to listen," she stood up, taking her empty plate with her, "If you don't mind, I need to go and find Kurt, I need help with my French verbs." Ron was about to explain that Harry could help her, as he spoke fluent French, but decided to let it go, and smiled at Mercedes.

"Of course, I'll see you in class." Ron watched her go, breathing heavily, sitting back.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, so I'm actually updating quite quickly, but that's probably because I'm on vacation so I have a lot of time to write... But anyway. Here is an update!

So, I finally watched Supernatural (oh my god, completely incredible), and now Sam and Dean are much funnier to write...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we need to work out who can actually dance in there…" Dean said, looking slightly distressed.<p>

"Okay then, obviously me and you are totally awesome, so we can dance. We've got three cheerleaders in there, and they can dance, and somersault and flip and stuff," Mike wrote:

_Mike_

_Dean_

_Santana_

_Britney_

_Quinn'_

On a piece of paper, before looking back to Dean.

"I don't know the others as well as you do," he put his hands up in a mock-surrender.

"Can you guys dance? I mean, I know Harry can," he added the dark-haired boys name to the list. "What about Ron and Hermione?"

"Well, they're just as good as Harry, probably slightly better, to be honest," Ron shrugged.

"Okay," Dean nodded, adding both their names to the list. "I think Kurt can dance, I mean he was a cheerleader for a bit."

"Wait, what?" Ron looked stunned. "Kurt was a cheerleader, hold on a minute." He sent a text to Harry, detailing his new discovering, and smirking in glee at how exactly that might make his friend feel.

"Anyway, Kurt can dance, that means we just need one more girl…"

"Erm, Mike, your girlfriend?" Dean questioned, staring at the boy as if he were stupid.

"Right, Tina, now I feel stupid. Wow, like really stupid…" Mike blushed slightly and wrote her name down. "So, that means Finn, Artie, Sam, Puck, Rachel and Mercedes will be singing."

"None of them can dance?" Dean asked, "I mean obviously Artie and stuff, but the others?"

"Sam and Puck are alright, really nothing special. I mean, they don't have any problems with the normal choreography, but they're not really that good. Rachel likes to think she's good, but, well, she can dance tap and that's about it, everything else she looks like a constipated baboon. Mercedes is alright, but not as good as the others. And Finn, well Finn is the worst dancer I've ever met. Ever. And my friend only has one leg." Mike laughed. "He really is that bad." He nodded at Dean's incredulous look.

"Alright then, now we just have to come up with some insanely cool, not overly difficult, but looks really hard choreography for ten people. Wow, this is going to take a while…" Dean leant back in his chair, putting his hands on his head.

* * *

><p>Harry was leaning up against the wall of an art classroom, his lunch balanced on his knees as he tried to eat the noodles without them going all over everything. His boyfriend sat next to him, leaning slightly into his side as he ate his own salad. Mercedes and Tina sat opposite as they gossiped about some guy Harry had never heard of. Puck and Hermione were sitting in the corner, talking expressively, hands flying everywhere as they clearly both tried to get their point across. Sam was crouched in the corner, knees pulled into his chest, head resting on top as he was lost in thought. In fact, Harry thought, someone should probably go and talk to Sam, he looked like he could break down at any moment.<p>

Suddenly, Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He carefully extracted it from his jeans without knocking the noodles off his knees. Whilst unlocking and typing in the pass code, he ate another mouthful of noodle. They really did taste incredible – thick, soft noodles, with crunchy peppers and sweet pineapple covered in a chilli sauce. He moaned slightly at the taste, causing Kurt to shift against his side.

Harry looked down at his phone. '1 New Message: Dean'. Was he lost or something, 'cause Sam looked like he needed someone in the corner, and Dean was the only one who could always make him smile.

Harry glanced at the text. And then he glanced again. And, just to make sure that he was reading was really there, a third time.

'Kurt was a cheerleader. How interesting. ;)' Harry felt his cheeks flush, and he lent his head back against the wall. He shifted slightly, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. Dean. The little shit. He knew exactly what this would do to Harry. What this would do to anyone.

Suddenly, Harry had a clear vision of Kurt in a cheer leading outfit doing high-kicks and tumbles and wow, that was good. No, he was sitting next to Kurt, surrounded by their friends, he was not going to do this here.

"Harry, are you alright?" Kurt's voice brought him back from his thoughts, to real time.

"Wha.. yeah…" Harry stammered.

"Just, you know that you're blushing, and you look like you've seen a ghost," Tina added.

"No, I'm fine," Harry tried to rearrange his features into a less shocked, and more neutral expression.

"Seriously, are you okay, Harry?" Kurt muttered in his ear. Harry squeaked slightly; Kurt just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then, look at this, would you be alright?" he showed Kurt the text, cheeks still flushed, and watched as Kurt turned a matching shade of red.

"Oh, right, don't you like that I used to be a cheerleader? 'Cause I mean, I was pretty good." Kurt stuttered slightly, looking down at the ground.

"Are you mad? Why wouldn't I like it? Cheering, that's like, crazy hot Kurt. Like, wow, I mean, just, wow," Harry stammered. "I sound so eloquent right now…" He muttered as an after thought.

"Wait, you think that it's hot, that I was a cheerleader?" Kurt looked genuinely shocked.

"Of course, I mean all those tumbles and high kicks and stuff, Kurt, that's hot. Also, this is really embarrassing."

Kurt laughed slightly, smiling, "Don't be embarrassed, I mean, it's cool. You think cheerleaders are hot. So do the rest of the male population. That… that's nothing new is it?" Kurt's blush and the fact he still wasn't looking Harry in the eye gave him away as not feeling so confident as he sounded.

"Hey, Kurt, look at me," Harry pulled Kurt's chin up so the brown haired boy was looking him in the eyes. "It's cool, really." He pressed a light kiss to his boyfriends nose.

"Thanks, just, it's kind of embarrassing to think anyone sees me as erm, hot…"

"I think you're incredible, and you're a beautiful person inside and out. Just, that kinda involves thinking that you're hot…" Harry felt incredibly awkward, and, after removing the noodles from his lap, that somehow had remained there during their conversation, he stood up. "I think Sam needs someone to talk to, I'm going to talk to him."

"Okay," Kurt smiled at Harry. He needed some time to think. Harry actually thought he was hot. But, well, he really wasn't. He was unnaturally pale, and his facial features were completely unremarkable. It's not like his body was anything to write home about, he didn't have clearly defined abs. Not that Harry was to know that. Sure, they'd made out, in fact, Kurt smiled slightly at the thought of their make out sessions. But they were yet to progress to taking each others shirts off, no matter what everyone else thought they'd done. Kurt simply wasn't ready, and Harry agreed with him.

Harry, meanwhile felt the need to talk to Sam. Coming to terms with his sexuality was one of the most painful memories he had. Not necessarily for the same reasons as most people, but because of _him_. _Him_ who had helped him realize who he really was. _Him_ who had told him it was okay_. Him_ who he had been completely and utterly in love with. But, Harry reminded himself, it didn't do to dwell on the past, and he _really_ didn't need those memories right now.

Oh, great, now he was tearing up. Talk to Sam! That will stop you crying.

Harry sat down next to Sam, mirroring his position, but turning his head to look at him. Sam would have to talk first, he needed the blond to feel comfortable in the conversation, and, well, right now he was seconds away from tears and needed to compose himself.

"It kinda sucks, doesn't it?" Sam asked after a minute of sitting in silence apparently waiting for Harry to talk.

"What? Coming out?" Sam nodded. "No, I don't think it has to Sam. I think coming out, admitting who you are to your family and friends and everyone who matters, is liberating. It's like someone has finally switched on the light so you can actually see. It sucks right now, trust me, I didn't come out under the most ideal circumstances, but it makes you free to be who you are Sam. And, well, who you are is a pretty awesome guy. Plus, it gets rid of all those nerves as you worry about what they'll think – 'cause well, you know what they think."

"But your Mum didn't hate you for being who you are…" Sam muttered quietly.

"No she didn't, and I like to think that she wouldn't hate me because I'm gay, but I don't know that Sam, because my Mother is dead, she has been for a very long time. I have no ideas what her views were on homosexuality," Harry shrugged.

"Sorry," Sam looked at Harry, trying to work out what he was thinking, "That was insensitive."

"It's alright," Harry smiled slightly.

"You… you said that your coming out was less than ideal. How… How did it happen?" Sam looked curious. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's alright," Harry assured him. If people in the Wizarding world knew this story, then he could tell his friends. "I… I'd had a boyfriend for a while, and things were going really, really well. We kept it a secret, though, we weren't comfortable telling everyone. One day," Harry sighed, he hated talking about him, but he felt the need to, it would probably help Sam, even if it was so difficult. "We got careless. We were making out, and someone saw. They took a picture, and by the morning it was all over the school newspaper," and the national newspapers, "I wasn't ready to come out, but someone forced me out. So be it. I didn't like it at first, neither did he, but it gave us freedom to be ourselves. And, well, that was pretty awesome."

"Harry, I just, I don't know who I am. I never really liked girls or guys until Dean came along. I think it would be easier if I knew if I was gay or bi or straight, or what… Just, it doesn't sound like a convincing argument, does it? 'Mum please let me back into the house, I don't know who I am. I'm just dating a guy.'"

"Sam, just tell her that you're dating a guy, don't put any labels on yourself, and don't let others put any on you either. I mean, what about your Dad, what does he think? If you don't mind me asking," Harry was curious, he'd never heard anyone mention Sam's Dad, it had always been his Mum.

Sam's face turned pale, going from natural to white then to slightly green in the space of only seconds. "I… he… my Dad's not home much." Harry would recognise that look anywhere. Sam glanced around the room, not meeting his eyes, and blushed slightly, which was slightly odd, considering he was still chalk white.

Sam was lying. Well, he wasn't necessarily lying, he just certainly wasn't telling the full truth. There was something about his Dad that he didn't want to tell anyone, that much was obvious. Harry could feel waves of emotion coming off Sam now, and not good emotion, he glanced at the boy to see him subconsciously rub his shoulder and duck his head.

"Sam, nothing you tell me is going to shock me. Unless you tell me something completely horrific I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise," Harry placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder.

"I… I can't tell anyone. I've kept it a secret for too long to tell…" Sam ducked down.

"No one is listening to us, they're all doing they're own thing, but I think we should take this conversation else where," Harry said, standing up and pulling Sam with him. They walked out the room in silence until they found the choir room, deserted.

"Sam, I'm going to be brutally blunt here and just ask you, okay? Are there problems with your father? With your home life?" Sam resolutely stared at the floor, refusing to even glance at the wizard. Harry could see the boy swallow, and hear his breath quicken and shallow.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs, gesturing Sam into the one opposite him. "Okay, then, I'm going to tell you a story of a young boy." Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Harry raised a hand, silencing him.

"There was a mattress in the cupboard under the stairs, some spiders and a thin blanket, this was where the boy slept. He spent everyday of his life he could remember, being called an abnormal freak. He was never allowed to have fun, if he was caught watching the television, he'd be sent to the cupboard with no food for the rest of the day. Not that food was that much to look forward to. There'd be a slice of dry toast for breakfast, a bowl of cold, watery soup for lunch and two slices of bread for dinner, perhaps with some cheese if he was lucky."

"Ever since he could walk, this boy was made to do chores in the house. But not the normal chores children are made to do, he'd have to stand on a bucket so he could see over the counter to fry bacon in the morning, he'd learnt how to use secateurs very quickly, at the age of four, after a nasty incident resulting in a gash so deep he could see the bone in his hand. The gash got infected after he got no medical attention. He cleaned toilets with toothbrushes and mopped the kitchen floor with a mop twice his height."

"When the boy turned four, he was extremely excited, he'd finally start school and could get away from his family at times. But instead he had no friends and was badly bullied from the age of five. His cousin was the same age as he was, and made sure that no one liked the boy. They used to chase him around, hunting him, trying hard to make him cry. Of course, the teachers noticed, but when they asked everyone about it, they feigned ignorance, and the boy never spoke to any of them directly."

"Once the boy turned six, the beating started. Every time something went wrong, they'd find a way to blame it on him. There were slaps across the face, lashes with a belt or a hand, sometimes a ruler would get rapped across his arms. This boy felt the need to lie about everything – if he were ever to do something better than his cousin, he'd be beaten, so he pretended he was stupid and unfit. Really, he was a seven year who had mastered lying and acting, and who spent all his time locked in the cupboard learning what he pretended not to understand when he was at school."

"He was miserable, he felt worthless and as though no one loved him. When he was eleven, his life changed for the better, but I'll tell you something, Sam, I regret not telling anyone what happened more than anything."

Harry looked up at the blond boy and saw a single tear roll down his cheek. In that moment, Sam looked like a child, lost and insecure and so confused. He had been thrown in the deep end, no clue how to swim and left to drown, but he'd taught himself how to float. Now he needed to learn how to swim.

"I… I…" Sam stammered over the words, and raised a hand to wipe his eyes, swallowing hard.

"Come on Sam, you can do it," Harry encouraged.

Sam merely lifted his hand and slipped down his shirt sleeve. There, lying on his shoulder, in the exact place he'd self-consciously rubbed earlier, lay a bruise, purple, brown and green. "My Dad drinks too much. We don't have much money, and I… I think he finds it stress relieving. But when he's drunk he gets angry for no reason. He takes it out on me, and on Hannah and my Mum."

Sam took a shaky breath before continuing. "I… Recently I've been trying to stop him from taking his anger out on them. So he hits me more… He's very… He's the biggest homophobe I've met, ever. I'm petrified to face him. I'm petrified to go home. Harry, I feel if he finds out, and my Mum _will_ tell him, I don't know, he'd probably try to kill me, Harry. But she loves him too much to leave him, but we're all getting hurt." And, just like that, the floodgates opened and Sam started sobbing, raw, painful sobbing. Harry, stood up and took the taller boy in his arms, sending a text to Dean at the same time; 'choir room, Sam needs you.'

He rubbed the boys back as he sobbed into his shoulder, hushing Sam's apologies, trying to comfort him however he could. Dean came running into the room two minutes later. He took one glance at his boyfriend, crying in Harry's arms, and strode over, signaling to Harry to let go. Harry slowly slipped out of Sam's arms, lowering the boy back into his seat. Dean crouched on the floor, holding onto Sam's hands, looking into his eyes and seeing pain and hurt.

"Hey, Sami, where's that beautiful smile of yours?" Dean planted a soft kiss onto Sam's hand. "You know that you're beautiful when you smile? Your eyes light up, and your cheeks dimple. I can never help but smile when you do, it's honestly contagious. Not to mention when you laugh. Your laugh is magical, it really is. It bounces off the walls and fills the room."

Sam managed to gain control over his tears as Dean was talking. "What's wrong, Sami?" Dean asked, trying to work out what had set him off. It couldn't be his Mum, that wouldn't have set him off like this; this was something new, something different. Damn, why did bad things always happen to nice people?

"I… I…" Sam shook his head, unable to tell the story again. "H… Harry, can you tell him?" The question was shakey, but at least the tears were no longer falling.

"Of course," Harry answered, smiling at the boy. He'd been staring at the floor, trying not to interrupt what should have been a private scene between Sam and Dean. He felt like an intruder. "But only if you're sure." Sam nodded, and Harry told Dean what Sam had just recounted to him.

"You should have said something, Sami," Dean muttered in the younger boys ear once Harry had finished.

"I… I couldn't," Sam had managed to gain more control over his voice during the time Harry had been talking, and he sounded slightly stronger.

"You do realize we need to do something about this, right?" Dean asked him, begging him to agree.

"I… yes. Yeah, I need to help my sister, my Mum can make her own decisions, but Hannah doesn't deserve this," Sam gritted his jaw.

"Neither do you, Sam."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry. It wasn't planned for Sam to have this many problems, but the characters, they don't listen to me, they do what they want.<p>

Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter, over 200 reviews - I never thought I'd get that far when I started writing this! Please keep reviewing, and feel free to ask any questions or give suggestions if you want to!

I should probably add a warning for some pretty nasty language in this chapter, and add that I do not agree with what Mr Evan's is saying, he is a horrible, horrible person. So, if you are upset by strong language (well, it's mainly just name calling), consider yourself well and truly warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. Please don't sue me.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Harry asked Dean as they walked to their next class, Calculus, after leaving Sam at his class, with promises he'd be okay.<p>

"Well, we have to get him away from his fucking Dad," Dean growled. "I can't stand the thought of him growing up in that sort of environment, why the hell would anyone do that to their own kids."

"I don't know, Dean, but right now we need to focus, we need ideas."

"Right, ideas. Well, we can't do this alone, we need to tell an adult, well Sam needs to tell an adult. An adult he can trust of course," Dean gritted his jaw, clearly trying to keep certain opinions to himself.

"Agreed, also I'm thinking a little verituserum wouldn't hurt on this one? We can just slip some to his parents, and the entire truth comes out," Harry suggested.

"Don't you think it's kind of dangerous. Actually, screw it, if it helps Sam then do whatever you want. I'll leave the plotting to you…"

"I think I'll leave the plotting until we can talk to Sam, come on, we need to pretend to concentrate in class now," Harry pulled Dean through the door.

"Okay, kick me if she asks me a question, will you?"

* * *

><p>For Sam, the end of the day was something he was looking forward to with both terror and hope. Partly, he did just want to get out of school, after talking to Harry and Dean, lessons were something he didn't really feel up to facing, but he wanted to confront his parents, he wanted to tell them what they were doing was wrong, that how they felt about him was wrong. But he was terrified, he knew the chances of his Dad accepting him were practically non-existent, he was extremely homophobic, and didn't mind who knew. Mostly, Sam just didn't want to get hurt. Where was he to go if his parents permanently kicked him out? He couldn't stay with the Hummel's and the Hudson's forever.<p>

A light tap on the shoulder brought him back from his thoughts, and he jumped, turning to see Kurt standing there, looking at him. "Hey Sam, you okay?" the shorter boy asked.

"Wha… yeah, I mean, no, not really no. But yes, I'll be okay. It's alright, no," Sam stumbled and muttered, blushing at his apparent inability to form words.

"I'm going to take your new found speaking problems as a no, then…" Kurt said. "I know that Harry went to talk to you at lunchtime, and then you two left the room, both of you looking like you were about to puke. Then you walk into chemistry after lunch with Harry and Dean escorting you, and you looked like an absolute mess, no offence, I mean, you just looked like you'd been crying…"

"I had been crying, Kurt, and Harry and Dean were escorting me because they were who I'd been crying to…" Sam managed to form sentences again.

"Was it about your Mum?" Kurt asked, curious, but trying not to push Sam too hard.

"I… no, not really," Sam admitted. "I… it's my Dad. Kurt, I can't do this, not here," he looked down at his hands, ringing them nervously.

"It's okay," Kurt smiled, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Tell me when you're ready, it's fine."

"I'll tell you later, I will, just you know, we're in a crowded corridor, and I… I don't want to start crying again," Sam smiled weakly, trying to humour himself.

"It's okay, Sam," Kurt wrapped an arm around the taller boy, "Tell me when you want to. But we do have to go to class, walk with me to French?" Kurt and Sam linked their arms together, and walked down the corridor, into the French room.

"Hey, beautiful," Harry muttered to Kurt as he sat down. "Has Sam spoken to you?"

"Not really, he said he'd tell me later…" Kurt muttered back, making sure Sam couldn't hear them.

"Promise me, that when he tells you, you'll be strong for him. No tears, nothing."

"I can do that, probably… God, Harry is it really that bad? He's had enough already, why is there something else? Bad things come to nice people…"

"Trust me, I know…" Harry muttered ominously, before turning to listen to the teacher explaining the differences between regular and irregular verbs when conjugated into the past tense.

* * *

><p>French was the last period of the day, and the three boys walked out of class together, making their way towards the parking lot. Dean was leaning against Kurt's car by the time they got there – Harry had texted him, telling him to meet them there halfway through their previous lesson.<p>

"Sami," Dean wrapped his arms around the blond boy, burying his head in his neck, kissing him lightly.

"Hey, De," Sam muttered back as the taller boy stepped away, keeping one arm entangled round his waist.

"Harry and Kurt are coming with us to my… to my house," Sam explained voice faltering slightly, as he opened the car door and climbed in, pulling Dean behind him. Kurt rolled his eyes, as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Dean, when will your parents be home?" Harry asked as he fastened his seat belt.

"My… my Dad won't be home until half five, I guess," Sam shrugged. "And, well, there's not point going over there until he's back…"

"Well, do you want to go to mine or yours?" Kurt asked.

"I don't m… actually, can we go back to ours?" Dean changed his mind halfway through speaking, "There's something I want to find." Kurt shrugged and started up the engine. The drive to was slightly awkward, everyone both wanting and not wanting to address the obvious elephant in the room, or the car, to be more precise.

The four boys walked through the door to find the house empty – Hermione was out somewhere trying to sort things out with Puck and Ron was doing homework with Finn.

"Kurt, I… I'm just going to tell you. I… my Dad, he… he abuses me and Hannah, normally when he's drunk sometimes when he's not. I mean, he hits us and shouts at us for no reason and threatens us. I… that's one of the reasons I'm so conscious of my dyslexia – I have my Dad breathing down my neck to get good grades, otherwise he'll hit me twenty times with a belt or something."

"Just… he's very homophobic. He tries to tone it down in front of Hannah at least, but to me and my Mum, he mouths off all minorities. But, I need to talk to him, tell him what he's doing is wrong." Sam collapsed into a chair as he finished, throwing an arm over his face.

"Wow, Sam, what you're doing, that's so brave…" Kurt seemed caught halfway between making some sarcastic comment, and crying, so Dean quickly intercepted.

"Sami, why don't we go upstairs? I'll meet you up there in a minute, I just need to ask Harry something," Dean dropped a light kiss onto his boyfriends forehead as the blonde stood up and made his way towards the stairs.

"Harry, yes to the veriteserum," he muttered to the other boy as he passed, patting him on the shoulder. Harry nodded slightly, smiling stiffly, before turning back to Kurt.

"Well done," Harry wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist.

"Ergh, I never know what to say in situations like that, I feel so, so bad for Sam, I really do, just if I were to put it into words it would sound completely stupid. I wanted to tell him, 'Oh, everything is going to be okay,' but what if it isn't, and, ah, I'm just so crap at knowing what to say…" Kurt was interrupted by Harry kissing him.

* * *

><p>"This is it, isn't it?" Sam asked as they pulled into the drive, burying his head in his hands. "I mean, right now, I'm going to finally stand up to them, face everything I'm scared of, and get kicked out of my house."<p>

"Sami, don't say that, you don't know it's true," Dean muttered.

"I know, De, just, you know, right now, I'm assuming I will be. It seems extremely likely…" Sam trailed off. "Come on, lets do this." He opened the car door, climbing out onto the pavement. The others followed him out, Kurt locked the car door.

Sam walked up to the front door of the semi-detached terrace house, unlocking the door with trembling hands. "Hello, Mom, it's me?" Sam called out nervously.

"Sam," Sam's younger sister threw herself at the blond boy, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What happened?" Sam gently pulled back her bangs, revealing a fresh purple bruise on her forehead. The other three boys winced slightly. "Hannah, I'm so sorry, I should have been here."

The young girl shrugged. "Daddy came home, and he spoke to Mommy, and suddenly he was really angry. They had a fight, and then he saw me on the stairs, and he hit me too. But, Sam, they kept shouting your name, they were really angry at you, and they kept saying things I don't understand. They called you a fag, Sam. What is that? It didn't sound very nice…" All the colour drained out of Sam's face as Hannah spoke, he opened his mouth several times, but found himself unable to form the words.

It was Harry who spoke, squatting down so he could speak to the girl at her eye height. "Hannah, I'm Harry, a friend of Sam's, that… that word, fag, it's a horrible, horrible word. It should never, ever be used. It's a nasty word used to describe someone who likes their own gender, a boy who likes other boys, or a girl who likes other girls. Certain people think there is something wrong with these people, but there isn't."

"You mean Sam likes other boys?" Hannah looked slightly confused. Harry was unsure how to answer the question, Sam himself had said he didn't know, that he will still confused as to whether he was gay or not.

"No, Hannah," Dean's voice somehow managed to sooth everyone in the room, "It means that he likes me."

"You're going out with Sam?" Hannah looked up into the tall boys eyes. Dean nodded. "Well, don't hurt him, he's been hurt enough." She threatened, causing Sam to smile slightly.

"I would never dream of hurting your brother, I couldn't do it, don't worry," Dean smiled down at the young girl.

They all turned as they heard heavy footsteps stomping down the stairs. "Samuel," a deep voice boomed. "What the fuck do you want?" The man shared Sam's good looks, and his large mouth, and looked as though he could pack a punch. Sam immedietly tightened his hold on his sister, the remaining colour rushing out his face. "And who the hell are they?" He gestured to the other three boys.

"Dad," the word sounded strained. "This is Harry and Kurt, and this is my boyfriend, Dean. Dean moved forward slightly, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Your boyfriend?" Patrick Evans snarled the word out. "No, I don't think so, Samuel. Because my son is not a faggot, my son doesn't have a boyfriend." His face started to turn red, and he clenched his fists.

"Yes, he does, Right now, your son is standing in front of you, showing you who he really is. He… I… I've never been more sure of anything than I am of Dean." Sam stared his Father in the eye as he spoke, challenging him.

"You're just confused, Samuel. You don't want a life with him. You want a life with a nice girl, where your father can watch over you, keeping you safe from fags like him."

"Don't call him that," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Mr Evans dared his son to defy him.

"I said, don't call him that," Sam voice cut through the tension.

"Sorry, but what are you, and your three faggot friends going to do to stop me?"

"The thing is Dad, I'm fed up with your crap. I don't agree with anything you say, you're opinions are frankly disgusting. I'm not going to let you hit Hannah one more time. She's nine, what the hell did she do to you? I'm not going to let you push me around, anymore, and I'm not going to stand here whilst you insult my boyfriend and friends, who, by the way, mean way more to me than you ever have, and just watch."

"I'm going to repeat my earlier question, but what are you and your three faggot friends going to do to stop me?"

"It's time up, Dad, I'm going to the police, I'm going to make a change, I can't do this anymore." Sam's voice cracked with emotion at the end.

He drew his hand back, clearly to hit Sam, but both Harry and Dean were faster than him. Dean moved Sam out of the way, grabbing his left arm, whilst Harry took the right, twisting it behind his back. "I wouldn't do that, Sir," Dean snarled into his ear.

"You see, whilst we may be faggots as you so charmingly put it, we also happen to be able to stand up for ourselves. So, I'd suggest you _don't_ try to hit your kids again, or I may have to take this shoulder here," and jabbed his finger into the bone, "And twist it until it comes out the socket, and well, that's going to hurt." A heavy silence fell, only interrupted by Hannah's sniffles. Sam lightly picked the girl up, and passed her over to Kurt, who until then had been looking slightly awkward.

"Now, Dad, what are we going to do about this?" Sam stood in front of his father. "Actually, first I think we need Mom here, is she upstairs?" Patrick Evans nodded when Dean twisted his arm slightly harder. "Okay then, Kurt, will you go and get her?" Sam smiled stiffly at his friend, who passed Hannah back.

They waited in silence for Kurt and Samantha Evans for the three minutes it took for Kurt to get Samantha Evans and bring her downstairs.

"Hullo, Mum," Sam said as she walked downstairs, following Kurt. He then let out a gasp as he saw his mothers face – the entire right side was covered in a horrific bruise which was swelling nastily. "What the hell did you do?" Sam snarled at his Father. "What did they do? It was me you were angry at, it was me you wanted to hit and punch and treat like a piece of shit, why they hell did you have to take it out on them? Dad, that's it, I'm calling the police, I've had enough." Mr Evans twisted sharply in Harry and Deans grip, but they held on easily, both trained well.

Sam heard the police siren blaring down the street – that was a sound that would be forever ingrained into his mind. His Dad deserved this, of course he did, but he was still his family, still his Dad, and you only ever get one of those. Sam, by dialling one number, by finally standing up for himself, had torn apart his family. He could hear his Mother crying off to his left, and Hannah was wailing into Harry's shoulder somewhere, Sam knew he should do something about that, but he couldn't. He felt so numb, unable to move, unable to feel. Numb.

He felt someone sit beside him, and without turning, or even opening his eyes, he could tell it was Dean. There was something about his presence that calmed Sam. He leant into Dean's side, snuggling into the warmth it provided. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Well done, Sami," Dean muttered into his ear. "Well done." That was when he started to cry, sobs that shock his whole body. Dean slipped an arm under his legs, pulling Sam onto his lap, allowing him to cry without the whole world seeing his face. "Hey, it's okay." Dean muttered into his ear. "You're going to be okay."


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, all my lovely readers. Thank you so much for all your reviews, and favorites. I love reading what you have to say, and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me.

However, I have some pretty big changes coming up soon, and for this reason, my updates are going to be less regular. However, I can promise you that when I do update, they will be much longer than they are at the minute, so whilst updates may not be so frequent, there should hopefully be the same amount of work published. I really am sorry about this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.

* * *

><p>The past five days had been a blur for Kurt. He had no idea what was happening. Well, he did, but it was yet to sink in. Sam was living with him, he knew that much. Sam's mother had filed for divorce, now that Patrick was in trouble with the law. She'd filed for custody of Hannah, but not of Sam, and his Dad wasn't allowed within a certain distance of either Hannah or Sam. Effectively, Sam had been chucked out, somehow without anyone actually chucking him out.<p>

But, for now, the arrangements were working – Sam was sleeping on a spare mattress in Kurt's room, he'd collected most his belongings when he went back to confront his Dad. They all knew it wasn't a permanent solution, but it would do for now, and the present moment was all they could live in.

Kurt and Harry had been practicing for their duet performance, Harry had managed to find the perfect song to summarize the worries about their relationship, and Kurt was busy practicing his solo audition as well.

He was busy singing along loudly to his audition song, when he heard the phone ring. Pausing the music, Kurt saw Blaine was calling, and, smiling, he picked up the phone.

"Hey Blaine, how are you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, been busy preparing for sectionals. I was just wondering if you wanted to go and get coffee?" Blaine smiled at the other end of the phone line.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good. When do you want to meet?"

"Is four good?"

"Of course, I'll see you then," Kurt hung up the phone, suddenly conscious of how much he'd been neglecting his friend recently, they'd barely seen each other since he'd met Harry. He'd never pegged himself as someone to put dates before mates, but he really had been. Sure, Harry was incredible and amazing and Kurt admitted to himself that he was probably more than a tiny bit in love with him, but he needed to still see his friends. And, well, Blaine was good company anyway, he'd helped him through some pretty tough times, and been there for him when no one else had.

* * *

><p>Harry, meanwhile, was lying on the floor in the sitting room, surrounded by piles of books. He'd been trying to research ways to explain to Kurt that he was a wizard. Beside him lay a notebook with various ideas scrawled across the pages, and a large pile of screwed up pieces of paper lay in a heap beside him.<p>

"I've managed to find two ways you can tell him. One, you marry him, which we'd have to go to Canada for, and you know, you're only seventeen. Or, two, you take him on a holiday to Croatia, because it's legal for everyone to know there. But, as soon as you get back, it becomes illegal for him to know, because neither of you are actually Croatian." Hermione lent back in the chair she was sitting in. "Or you could just tell him, and hope no one finds out."

"'Mione, you know that won't work. Magic works in weird ways, and, in this circumstance, it's probably going to work against me." Harry dropped his head onto the thick tome in front of him, fed up of all the stupid rules. "And, then, even after I've told him, there's no guarantee he's not going to break up with me."

"Why would he do that, Harry? Kurt isn't the sort of person to break up with someone for no reason."

"I know, but, Hermione, I've killed someone, you don't think that's going to make him leave, because it's a pretty horrific thing," Harry sat up, leaning his head into his hands.

"Harry, you know that technically you haven't killed anyone. For starters, I'm sure Voldemort is classified as sub-human, I mean, he didn't even have all his soul. And, you didn't kill him, his spell backfired on himself, because you were the true owner of his wand. That does not count as killing anyone. And, finally, we all spent a year and a half in intensive training for the one purpose of destroying Voldemort, it was, allegedly, your destiny to destroy him, before he destroyed you, it was basically self-defence."

"Hermione, almost everyone I've ever loved has died. Don't you get it? My parents died, because of me. Sirius died, because of me. Lupin, Tonks, everyone in that fucking war, died for me, they died because of me. Fuck it, even h… he died because of me, and I'm not going to let you tell me otherwise."

"Harry, no one died because of you. There was more to the war than just you, and if you pulled your head out your arse, you'd be able to see that. Not everyone was fighting for you, you may have led the side, but they were fighting to protect themselves, and to protect their loved ones."

"Hermione, there are things you don't know, things that no one knows. My parents died for me, no one can deny that. My Mum cast a love shield over me with her death, and they were only in hiding because they were trying to protect me from death. And, the night before he died, Hermione, he told me, he told me he'd die for me. And he did. He fucking died for me. And you know what, that's what made his death so hard to bear, that's why I was depressed, and that's why I can't tell Kurt about him, because I loved him, and he died for me. And… and I don't want Kurt to go the same way…" Harry almost whispered the last line, before turning and running up the stairs, tears streaming down his face. He slammed the door behind him, and collapsed on his bed, exhausted from the arguing.

Hermione collapsed into the chair, desperate to make Harry see that it wasn't his fault, of course it wasn't. He was a lovely boy, who had had horrific things happen to him, and around him. She sent a text to Ron, before curling up, picking up the book, and trying to find a way to make this easier.

* * *

><p>Ron was in Burt Hummel's garage when he got the message<em>. 'Harry and I had a fight, need you to come and stop him crying. Please, I'm sorry. :( - Mione' <em>Ron read the message, and his heart leapt into his throat. Harry and Hermione never argued. Never. He knew they must have been fighting about the past, it was the only time voices were ever raised between those two. He also knew that he needed to get back immediately, because Harry was dangerous when he was in these moods, his magic went haywire, and there was nothing he could do to control it.

"Mr. Hummel?" Ron walked immediately over to Burt.

"What can I do for you?" He responded, noticing the panic in the ginger boys eyes.

"Something's come up at home, and I need to get back immediately, do you mind if I leave my car here, I'll come back and get it later," he explained, eyes darting everywhere.

"I don't mind, but only if you tell me what's going on," Burt folded his arms. He was worried about these four kids, it was clear something had happened in the past, and whatever it was had made them grow up far too early. He knew they were all estranged from their families, and that Harry didn't even have one, and he felt that they needed a family, or at least an adult to talk to. Just because they could act like adults, it didn't mean they had to.

"I… Harry and Hermione have had an argument, and they never argue, ever. So I really, really need to get back and be peacekeeper, because when those two argue, it's always about some really, really bad crap that's happened in the past, and, well, when they fight they're both liable to break things, so I need to get back and sort them both out." The entire story was explained extremely fast, and in one breath, with wild hand gestures. Burt clasped a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Okay kid, go and play peacekeeper, but if you need any help, anything at all, call me, or Finn or Kurt, or someone to help you, okay?" Ron nodded, and ran out of the garage door before Burt could ask him if he wanted a lift.

Ron had trained for long-distance running during the war preparation, and six blocks was nothing. In fact, he reminded himself, he should join the athletics team, or the football team, or something, to make sure he didn't get out of shape. But, really, that wasn't what was important at the moment. He ran the distance as fast as he could, and reached the door panting. He unlocked it, took note of Hermione on the chair, head in book, before racing upstairs to find Harry.

"Go way, 'Mione," Harry muttered into what Ron could only assume was his pillow.

"Harry, it's me, please let me in," Ron answered, hand on the doorknob.

"Alright, come in…" Harry sat up, turning to face the door as Ron entered.

"What happened, Har?" Ron sat on the end of Harry's bed, crossing his legs. Harry just looked down at the duvet, suddenly very interested in a button. There were tear stains on his cheeks, and more threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"I… I shouted at 'Mione, and she got angry, and then we argued about the war…" Harry rubbed his eyes, willing the tears to go away.

"Come here," Ron stretched out his arms, and Harry practically leapt into them, wrapping his arms tightly round his oldest friend.

"I… I just hate that I can't talk about the past… that I can't talk about… about him without getting like this. I'm such a mess, Ron, I really am," Harry buried his head in Ron's shoulder, letting the tears fall.

"Hey, come on, we came here to escape the past, remember? And, well, it seems like the past doesn't want to let us go, but that doesn't matter, because instead of running away, we need to get over what happened before, because that was then, and, well this is now. We need to learn to live in the present, Har. It doesn't matter what happened then, but it does matter what's happening now, and we need to learn how to be happy."

"Sorry, I'm being ridiculous," Harry tried to wriggle away a bit.

"Don't apologise, Harry, don't apologise for things you can't help."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine," Kurt grinned as he saw his friend sitting at their usual table.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine stood up, mirroring Kurt's grin. Hugging briefly, the pair sat down. "So, how's everything at McKinley?"

"Yeah, it's good, actually. Of course, with Sam and everything, it's not been the easiest week, but I'm not getting hassle any more at school, so that's brilliant."

"Oh, that really is brilliant. Tell Sam I wish him my best, and that when fathers are like that, it's really not worth the hassle." Kurt hadn't met Blaine's father yet, but from what he'd managed to gather, he was a homophobe who sent Blaine off to boarding school so he wouldn't have to see him as much.

"I'll send him your best wishes," Kurt said, "Oh, and I've been getting my audition pieces ready for a solo at Sectionals, so prepare to go down Blaine Warbler." Kurt teased, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Oh, as if, you know that we're going to win," Blaine pretended to be insulted. "We've got a transfer kid, came to Dalton for the zero-tolerance policy, who is really, really good. But, he is extremely irritating, and is a microphone hog."

"Tell me more."

"His name is Cameron, but everyone calls him Cam, he has blond hair, brown eyes and is about five ten. He plays soccer and swims for the school, and joined the Warblers two weeks ago. He's got an amazing voice, and I'm ninety percent sure Wes and David are in love with him. They keep making him sing during practise, and audition for solos that they've agreed are mine. It pisses me off." Blaine gritted his teeth.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush on Cameron," Kurt teased.

"I do not!" Blaine looked shocked.

"I think you do…" Kurt smirked. "Is he cute?"

"What? I do not have a crush on Cameron, why would I be looking to see if he was cute or not?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, causing Blaine to blush.

"Ooh, so he is cute," Kurt grinned. "Show me a picture."

"I don't carry a picture around with me, Kurt," Blaine retorted.

"I didn't say you did. However, there is this marvelous invention called the Internet, and I'm fairly sure your boyfriend has facebook."

"He is not my boyfriend." Blaine almost growled.

"Whatever, does he have facebook?" Blaine nodded. Blaine pulled out his phone, and, after a minute, he pulled up a page. He showed Kurt a picture of a tanned boy with blond hair that fell into his eyes. He had high cheekbones and large, brown eyes. "Ooh, he really is cute. Well done, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't even know if he's gay." Kurt took Blaine's phone, and clicked on Cameron's 'About Me', he scrolled down to 'Interested In'.

"Yes you do," Kurt turned the phone round, showing Blaine the 'Interested In' section, which clearly read 'men'.

"Whatever, that doesn't prove anything."

"Of course it does, it's on the Internet, that must mean it's real. Are you insinuating that not everything on the Internet is one hundred percent real?" Kurt pretended to be shocked.

The two friends sat there for over an hour, talking about anything that came to mind, teasing each other, and joking around.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me such a long time to upload this - with school and increased homework and everything it's just been a nightmare trying to find the time. Also, there are A LOT of songs in this chapter, but it's Glee - of course there's a lot of singing!

I hope you enjoy, and please remember to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Glee, or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter (I will leave a list of them at the bottom).

"Ooh, Monday. Day of auditions, why am I so nervous?" Dean's hands shook slightly as he poured himself a bowl of cornflakes.

"Because you're a woss, Thomas, I however, have the utmost confidence that I am amazing, and, of course, that Kurt and I will win," Harry grinned, grabbing the cornflakes from Dean and pouring himself a bowl.

"Alas, you shall all bow down to my superior singing skills, and have to admit defeat," Hermione joined in as she grabbed the juice from the fridge.

Harry and Hermione had apologised for shouting at each other, and managed to patch things over, although things were still slightly weird. Harry had promised to stop blaming himself, and Hermione had apologised for bringing up bad memories. They were unable to stay mad at each other for very long anyway.

"'Mione, what are you wearing?" Harry asked as she sat down at the table, gesturing to her straight legged jeans and polo shirt combination.

"Clothes, Harry, what does it look like?" Hermione rolled her eyes, it had always amused her that Harry was far more interested in clothes than she was.

"Can you please, please, please let Kurt and I give you a makeover? Puck won't know what's hit him, we'll make you look amazing," Harry pouted, desperate for Hermione to say yes.

"Hmm… I don't know, I've seen some of the combinations Kurt wears, and I'm not sure I want to wear anything like him," Hermione answered, actually considering Harry's proposal for once.

"I'll reign him in a little bit, tell him to let you keep your own style, we'll just make it more, you know, wow," Harry shrugged.

"Okay, I've got a date with Puck after school tomorrow, you two can take me shopping today to find something to wear, and can help me get ready tomorrow."

"Eep," Harry let out a girl-ish squeal, before blushing slightly, and coughing awkwardly, "I mean, yes, that's good." He put on a deeper voice.

"Nice squeak there, Harry," Ron teased as he came down the stairs.

"I do not squeak."

"Come on, lets just stop with the teasing and get to school," Hermione rolled her eyes, putting on her coat, and walking outside. The others followed her out, piling into Dean's car.

"Don't you think it's quite weird all of us having our own cars when normally only one or two are actually being used?" Ron asked.

"Hmm, probably the others think it's weird, but we have the money, well, Harry has the money, and what if there's an emergency and we all need to be in different places at once?" Dean responded, searching for something in his bag.

"I still feel bad that we're all living on your money, Harry," Hermione added.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I have more money than I will ever be able to use or know what to do with, I'd rather spend it on giving my three best friends a nice life than just leaving it in Gringott's. Plus, what we've used so far hasn't even made a dent in my cash. Actually, I was thinking, we could clear up the basement and turn it into a mini recording studio, over Christmas break, we could record some stuff, have a laugh with everyone, it will be awesome." Harry grinned, getting quite excited about the possibilities.

"Come on, we can discuss recording studios later, now we need to go to class." The four pilled out the car, and into the school building. The school day passed fairly quickly, and before long, they were piling into the auditorium, ready to audition.

"I'm so nervous," Kurt muttered into Harry's ear as they sat, side by side, in the cushioned seats.

"Don't be, you're incredible, and you're going to blow them away." Kurt blushed at that, and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Okay, guys," Mr Schue walked onto the stage. "I have the sign up sheet here, and, whilst I'll try to get through everything today, some of you may have to audition tomorrow. So, auditioning for solos, I have written down, Hermione, Rachel, Kurt, Harry, Mercedes, Sam, Dean, Santana and Mike. Mike? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Mike called out from one of the seats.

"Okay, then, for duets, I have Hermione and Puck, Sam and Dean, Santana and Brittany, Finn and Rachel, Harry and Kurt and Artie and Tina, is that right?" There was a mutter of acknowledgement. "Alright, then, Mike do you want to go first?" Mike hopped out of his seat, as Mr Schue went to sit down.

"Okay, so you're probably all confused as to why I'm here, as I can't sing. I want to make it clear that I don't expect to win the solo, in fact I don't really want to, I just want to sing. The theme really appealed to me, and, well, when Sam mentioned Simple Plan, I was intrigued, because I've never really listened to them. But, then I went home, and I looked them up on youtube, and, well, they're really good. Then, I found this song and I knew I had to sing it for you all. This song basically is my life, so this is 'I'm Just a Kid' by Simple Plan."

'_I woke up it was 7  
>I waited till 11<br>Just to figure out that no one would call  
>I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them<br>What's another night all alone?  
>When your spending everyday on your own<br>And here it goes_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Having more fun than me<br>Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
>Staring at these 4 walls again<br>I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
>Everyone's got somewhere to go<br>And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Having more fun than me<p>

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
>Don't fit in with anybody<br>How did this happen to me?  
>Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep<br>And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid  
>I'm just a kid<p>

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Nobody wants to be alone in the world.<em>

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Nobody wants to be alone in the world<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Having more fun than me tonight<p>

I'm all alone tonight  
>Nobody cares tonight<br>Cause I'm just a kid tonight'

The auditorium burst into applause as Mike sang. Sure, it wasn't the best vocal performance they'd heard, in fact, it was far from it, but there was an emotion behind it that made it seem real. And, well, Mike definitely could sing, sure, his voice wasn't as strong as some of the others, but he had some tune. Plus, the infectious energy he brought to the stage had a way of making everyone smile.

"Wow, Mike well done, we all thought you couldn't sing," Mr Schue sounded just as shocked as the others felt. "What happened with Sing!, you couldn't sing then?"

"Oh, erm, for Sing!, Tina told me to sing as badly as I could, so I did, I don't really sing as badly as I did then normally…" Mike muttered.

"Well done, Mike," there was another round of applause. "Right, as we started at the bottom of the list, we might as well make our way up. Santana, you're up next."

Santana hoped out of her chair and up onto the stage. "Okay, so I know you all just think I'm a bitch, and that I don't care what anyone thinks about me, but, I'm going to tell you that's not the case. Now, if any of this leaves the room, you will find yourself severely injured, but, this is Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy."

"I love this song, it's beautiful," Harry muttered to Kurt.

'Your fingertips across my skin  
>The palm trees swaying in the wind, images<br>You sang me Spanish lullabies  
>The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick<p>

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you'd want the same for me<p>

Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<p>

So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<p>

We walked along a crowded street  
>You took my hand and danced with me in the shade<br>And when you left you kissed my lips  
>You told me you would never ever forget these images, no<p>

Well, I?d never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you?d want the same for me<p>

Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<p>

So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<p>

I cannot go to the ocean  
>I cannot try the streets at night<br>I cannot wake up in the morning  
>Without you on my mind<p>

So you're gone and I'm haunted  
>And I bet you are just fine<br>Did I make it that easy to walk  
>Right in and out of my life?<p>

Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Why can't you just let me be?<p>

So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do'<p>

"Thank you," Santana stepped off the stage, down into the audience.

"Wow, Santana, that was heartbreakingly beautiful," Mr Schue smiled slightly. "If I'd realised your performances were going to be so deep, I'd have brought a box of tissues with me."

"Okay, Dean, you're up next," Mr Schue, gestured to the dark haired boy.

"Like Mike said, I don't expect to win the solo, I know I'm not the best singer here. But, this song seemed to summarise my life so perfectly well, I needed to sing it, for myself, and for some others here. I, I need to express myself, and this theme seemed the perfect way to. So, this song is called Freedom by Nizlopi."

'Call me up, and that's all I need,  
>Bring your loving, smiling, face over.<br>I feel like, getting it right,  
>Overnight, start over,<p>

I thought playing that loving game would never be simple again  
>But you're staying overnight,<br>So maybe I'm doing something right.

You can feel it in the trees  
>I feel it by degrees<br>Feel it fresh and new  
>I'm getting myself in love with you'<p>

Dean knew everyone else would think this was for Sam. And, well, they wouldn't be wrong, it was in part for Sam, as Sam was the one he was falling in love with. But it wasn't just about that, it was about escaping old horrors, and, well for that reason it meant so much more than just a simple love song. It was for Harry and Hermione and Ron as well, as they learnt to deal with the new freedom they had. But, most of all, Dean admitted, it was for himself, he felt horrible for abandoning his best friend just after his Father's death, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. It was for him, telling him that it was okay to love Sam, that he wasn't a freak for falling for another boy, that it was okay to be himself. He was free. He was freedom.

_'The sun will rise up, and you'll be in Freedom  
>So much freer than you were before<br>It's in the seed now  
>It's in the season<br>I'm so excited its knocking down your door._

And they say, it's such a funny story,  
>After a winter, of getting dull and blue like a tory<br>And getting all feared up,  
>As their up on their ties, lies, incites the tears to your eyes.<br>And the job will know I'm insane  
>To go running from love again<br>Into a lovers arms  
>Like a burglar running out on an alarm<br>It's a fucking swarm of bees  
>Or some waitress, it's a tease<br>Or some song that's full of lies  
>Coming round to you late at night.<p>

The sun will rise up, and you'll be in Freedom  
>So much freer than you were before<br>It's in the seed now  
>It's in the season<br>I'm so excited its knocking down your door.

The sun will rise up, and I will wise up  
>So much freer than we were before<p>

It's in your CD, its fucking teaming  
>Saw it around you taking you on a tour<br>And now now! Call the fuzz, it's such a buzz,

From the start  
>You press the memory, you press the memory to your heart<br>What you waiting for?  
>Fall in love is an idea for sure<br>What you waiting for?  
>Like there was any law<br>It's like a sonnet, she's so on it

From the start  
>You press the memory, you press the memory to your heart<br>What you waiting for?  
>Fall in love is an idea for sure<br>What you waiting for?  
>Like there was any law<p>

From the start  
>You press the memory, you press the memory to your heart<br>What you waiting for?  
>Fall in love is an idea for sure<br>What you waiting for?  
>Like there was any law<br>It's like a sonnet, she's so on it

From the start  
>You press the memory, you press the memory to your heart<br>What you waiting for?  
>Fall in love is an idea for sure<br>What you waiting for?  
>Like there was any law<p>

The sun will rise up, and you'll be in Freedom  
>So much freer than you were before<br>It's in the seed now  
>It's in the season<br>I'm so excited its knocking down your door.

You'll bring that blessing  
>We'll sing the rest in<br>Freedom, to prisoner, to freedom.'

Dean finished, and breathed in a long, shaky breath. "Thank you," he muttered.

"Wow, Dean, that was incredible, there was so much raw emotion behind the words, it left all of us speechless." Dean, however, wasn't listening, he was staring at Sam, who was staring back just as intently. "Go on, sit down."

Dean wrapped his arms round Sam as soon as he reached his boyfriend. "Really, you meant it?" Sam muttered into Dean's shoulder.

"If course, I did. Sami, I love you, I really do," Dean whispered back.

"I love you too, Dean. So much."

The two sat down, Dean with his legs resting on Sam's, his head buried in the blond boys shoulder.

"Next up, we have Sam," Mr Schue turned to face the two boys, "Actually, no we don't," he seemed to quickly change his mind. "Mercedes, it's your turn." Mercedes grinned, and walked casually up onto the stage. She sang her heart out, and had the entire club on their feet by the end of her song.

"Thanks guys," she grinned as she sat down next to Tina.

"Harry, you're up next," Mr Schue turned to face the boy, who dropped a kiss onto his boyfriends cheek before going to stand on the stage.

"I was going to sing Welcome to my Life, by Simple Plan," Harry adjusted the microphone stand to his height. "But, this morning, I decided that would be taking the easy route, that, for me, there was a song that fit the assignment better, and it didn't matter how difficult I may find it to sing the song, I was going to do it. Watching the rest of you come up here, and sing your deepest emotions, well, that just cemented the decision for me. So, this is Superman."

Harry swallowed hard, trying to find every last ounce of courage to sing the words. It was the song that had got him through every last difficult moment. All the pain, the tears, the desperation.

'I can't stand to fly

_I'm not that naïve._

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me.'_

He lined himself up, looking down at the stage floor, holding onto the microphone stand as if clinging to his entire support system.

'_I'm more than a bird_

_I'm more than a plane_

_I'm more than some pretty face_

_Beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me.'_

All the painful memories came flooding back. An onslaught of emotion. The days of hiding, and of running, and of training to lead a war. He'd been a kid with an adults responsibility. He'd lived in a war zone, where it had been survival of the fittest, and he'd been forced to be fit – the best. So no, it hadn't been easy to be him. Of course it hadn't.

'Wish that I could cry  
>Fall upon my knees<br>Find a way to lie  
>About a home I'll never see'<p>

That was another thing, he'd never been able to cry. Whilst in the Wizarding World, he'd had a point to prove, he needed to be man enough to fulfil his destiny. With people watching him the whole time, he'd barely cried. Only twice in the two years had a tear rolled down his face. And, well, that had been painful, keeping all those emotions bottled up inside.

'It may sound absurd... But don't be naive  
>Even heroes have the right to bleed<br>I may be disturbed... But won't you concede  
>Even heroes have the right to dream<br>It's not easy to be me'

People expected him to be someone he wasn't. They made up that he was some kind of hero, a saviour of sorts, here to save them all, but that wasn't the case. He was just a normal teenage boy; there wasn't anything special about him, other than what others had made up.

'Up, up and away... Away from me  
>It's all right... You can all sleep sound tonight<br>I'm not crazy... Or anything

Find more similar lyrics on  
>I can't stand to fly<br>I'm not that naive  
>Men weren't meant to ride<br>With clouds between their knees'

But, since coming to America, everything had changed. He could be himself. The real Harry. The only other time he'd felt comfortable enough to be himself was when he'd been in his arms, and that was no longer an option. He could laugh, cry and have fun without wondering who was watching, and what they'd think if he made a mistake.

'I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
>Digging for Kryptonite on this one way street<br>Only a man in a funny red sheet  
>Looking for special things inside of me<br>Inside of me  
>Inside of me<br>Yeah, inside of me  
>Inside of me'<p>

Harry wasn't completely sure why he found the words so difficult to sing. Sure, he'd discovered the song during the darkest period of his life, and it was the words that helped him through, but there was something deeper than that, something that he couldn't pin his finger on.

'I'm only a man  
>In a funny red sheet<br>I'm only a man  
>Looking for a dream<p>

I'm only a man  
>In a funny red sheet<br>And it's not easy,

It's not easy to be

Me'

Harry finished the song to a standing ovation. But he didn't really hear the applause, or the cheering. He was completely numb. Singing those words made him feel physically sick. All the memories of the past. All the bad moments hurt, each felt like a stab in his side. But nothing hurt as much as the good memories. The good memories felt as though they were ripping out his insides, leaving him empty and bare. He felt someone come and stand next to him, gently grabbing onto his arm and leading him off the stage, and out into the bathroom across the corridor.

He felt some softly lean him against the cabinet top, and run a soft finger across his cheek, drying up the tears he couldn't remember shedding. He felt a hand gently run down to his side and entwine their fingers together, and, it was only in that moment did Harry register it was Kurt. Of course it was Kurt. It always was, and he wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way. That was when the tears really started. The ones he could actually feel, the ones that made his body shake and his lungs heave. The ones that hurt physically as well as mentally. The ones that made him bury his head in his boyfriends shoulder and not want to look up.

"Hey, hey, you're going to be okay," Kurt muttered into his ear. "You're going to be alright." He pressed a light kiss to the top of Harry's head and brought one arm up to his neck, almost cradling him in position. "Nothing is going to hurt you here." Harry tensed slightly, before relaxing back into his boyfriends touch. Kurt didn't mean anything particular by that. But, he was right, nothing was going to hurt him here, and the tears for the past were pointless. If he should have learnt one thing over the years it was to live in the present moment.

"I wish you could know, Kurt, I really do. I want to tell you everything, things that no one else knows, and trust me when I say I've never thought that about anyone before."

"And I'd love to know, Harry, to help you through everything, but even if I never know, it's not going to change anything. I'm still going to want to be with you. And, I know you're worried that what you're going to tell me is going to change everything, but it won't. It doesn't have to change anything, I promise," Kurt finished the sentence with a gentle kiss to Harry's nose.

"You're incredible, you know that?"

"You're the one who got up on stage and sang the most difficult song you possibly could, after being through a lot, I think you're the incredible one."

"Really, I'm nothing compared to you, I froze up and wept like a baby at a song, Kurt, what is everyone else going to think of me?"

"Nothing. They're not going to care, honest. But, they might think something if we miss their auditions, plus, I still have to sing."

"Right, sorry, lets get back in there so you can show everyone how incredible you are." Harry smiled weakly at Kurt, and gently pulled him back into the auditorium.

'And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late

To catch me now'

"Well done, Rachel," Mr Schue smiled at the young performer, who stalked off the stage, and went to sit down.

"She sang White Horse by Taylor Swift," Mercedes informed Harry and Kurt as they sat down.

"Was it good?" Harry asked.

"Of course it was good, it's Rachel," Mercedes said. "She's a bitch, and most the time I really don't like her, but she can sing."

"Sam or Kurt, which one of you wants to sing?" Mr Schue asked them both.

"I'll go," Sam called out, extracting himself from underneath Dean's long limbs. He walked up onto the stage, and spent a long time adjusting the microphone stand to the correct height. "So, as you all know, I think, there has been some difficult things occurring in my home life at the moment, and I wanted to sing this song to my Dad, and to my Mom, who for some reason like to hold onto the belief that I'm someone I can't ever be. This is Perfect, by Simple Plan."

'Hey dad look at me  
>Think back and talk to me<br>Did I grow up according to plan?  
>And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?<br>But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't pretend that<br>I'm alright  
>And you can't change me'<p>

Sam sang the song, voice thick with emotion, his eyes planted firmly on the floor, as though he was afraid to look up, into our eyes.

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

I try not to think  
>About the pain I feel inside<br>Did you know you used to be my hero?  
>All the days you spent with me<br>Now seem so far away  
>And it feels like you don't care anymore<p>

And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't stand another fight<br>And nothing's alright'

He glanced up for the first time since starting the song, seemingly establishing eye contact with everyone in the audience, his eyes brimming with tears, looking absolutely devastated.

''Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
>Nothing's gonna make this right again<br>Please don't turn your back  
>I can't believe it's hard<br>Just to talk to you  
>But you don't understand<p>

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<p>

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect'<p>

"Wow, Sam, that was intense, good, but intense," Mr Schue told the blond boy. "The emotion conveyed through your voice and your eyes was heart-breaking."

"Thank you," Sam muttered into the microphone, before going to sit down, Dean quickly draping himself back over the younger boy.

"Okay, next up we have Kurt, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kurt stood up and walked onto the stage. "So, as you all know, I've had some bullying problems in the past, and this song helped my through those times. It isn't by an artist I would typically listen to, but I think, that, personally it's beautiful and it portrays my position, or at least my position a month ago, perfectly. This is Mean, by Taylor Swift."

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<p>

Kurt was singing the song far slower than the original version, turning it into more of a plea. He sang quite softly, but with a hidden power that was completely entrancing. Everyone was leaning forwards in their seats, trying to capture every last word.

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<p>

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<p>

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know

Kurt sang his heart out, eyes and voice full of emotion. The song was beautiful, and sang with Kurt's high pitched, naturally musical voice, the meaning was only enhanced. Mercedes had tears streaming down her face. Because it was the bullies fault he was singing this, and she'd never been able to stop them from hurting Kurt. And, that was a painful thought.

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<p>

But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

Applause echoed around the auditorium as Kurt finished. He looked up weakly at his friends, and went to sit down.

"Kurt, that was truly incredible, and really moving. Well done, all of you for your performances today, they were all beautiful, in different ways. But now, for our last performance of the day, we have Hermione."

Hermione stood up and walked slowly onto the stage. Turning to face her friends, she stood behind the microphone stand, pausing before speaking. "This is for Ron, and for Dean, and for Harry, because after everything, you three are still here, and we're still standing. This is Overcome."

'If you walk with your head down  
>You can count every step you take<br>I know every place I've been now  
>I can count every mistake<br>I've been hurt so many times before  
>Almost forgotten how to dream<br>All that I was running from  
>Is all I need to save me<p>

I couldn't let you in my heart  
>My defences all fall apart<br>Just when I thought I'd given up  
>I have overcome<br>And now I cant let you go, oh no  
>You showed me something that I've never known<br>And finally I've found the one  
>I have overcome<p>

You can never see it coming There's always that one you cant count out  
>who keeps on believing nothings gonna stop me now I've been hurt so many times before<br>almost forgotten how to dream  
>all that I was running from is all i need to save me<p>

I couldn't let you in my heart  
>My defences all fall apart<br>Just when I thought I'd given up  
>I have overcome<br>And now I cant let you go, oh no  
>You showed me something that I've never known<br>And finally I've found the one  
>I have overcome<p>

I'm not running anymore  
>Coz now there's nothing left to hold me down<br>Some things are worth fighting for  
>I see it all<br>Its waiting for me now

I couldn't let you in my heart  
>My defences all fall apart<br>Just when I thought I'd given up  
>I have overcome<br>And now I cant let you go, oh no  
>You showed me something that I've never known<br>And finally I've found the one  
>I have overcome<p>

I couldn't let you in my heart  
>My defences all fall apart<br>Just when I thought I'd given up  
>I have overcome<br>And now I cant let you go, oh no  
>You showed me something that I've never known<br>And finally I've found the one  
>I have overcome<br>I have overcome'

The room was completely silent. Hermione had a way of doing that, she'd sing, and everyone would listen, just stop everything, ignore everyone, and listen. The silence hung in the air as the last note rang out. The words were beautiful, meaningful, and to Harry, and to Dean, and to Ron, they meant something deep. They had overcome everything, they'd fought against the odds, and they'd won.

Applause erupted from all the Glee Club members, and, accompanied by a few wolf whistles, Hermione sat down.

"Okay, everyone, that's the solo auditions over. We'll do the duets tomorrow, as there isn't time today. " Everyone stood up and walked out the auditorium, talking easily about their auditions.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?" Kurt was worried about Harry's breakdown, he was desperate to help him.

"Really, Kurt, I'm fine now, it's just that bloody song…"

"You were amazing if it helps?" Kurt smiled slightly as Harry grinned back.

"Oh, wait, we're taking Hermione shopping today, I told her that her wardrobe needed a make-over, and, for some reason she actually agreed with me. Plus, she has a date with Puck tomorrow, and she needs something decent to wear."

The grin on Kurt's face said it all.

* * *

><p>Songs:<p>

I'm Just A Kid - Simple Plan

Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy

Freedom - Nizlopi

Superman - Joe Mcelderry

White Horse - Taylor Swift

Perfect - Simple Plan

Mean - Taylor Swift

Overcome - Alexandra Burke

Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!


End file.
